The Forbidden Movement
by Hplover4ever3
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends have not returned to Hogwarts this year. Snape is Headmaster and Deatheaters are everywhere. It doesn't look like things will be good for Neville and Ginny this year. But that is not enough to stop them from carrying on their movement. See here, for the first time, what their year was really like. Brought to you from the perspective of Ginny Weasley
1. Snape's Regime

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and rights belong to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 1: SNAPE'S REGIME<span>**

"Come on then, hurry up now!" called Arthur Weasley. "We don't want to be late."

Ginny ran down the stairs, carrying her bag in one hand and Arnold, her purple pygmy puff sitting on her shoulder.

"Quickly!" Arthur hissed, holding the door open for her. Outside, Remus and Tonks were standing guard, looking around the empty field.

Ginny ducked under her father's arm and ran to Tonks' side. Together, they disapparated and landed in a dark alleyway. Shortly after, Remus and Arthur arrived and followed Ginny and Tonks out of the alleyway and onto platform 10 at King's Cross Station. Looking around vigorously, Remus nodded at the pair and together, they crossed through the barrier onto platform 9¾. Hogwarts students everywhere were saying their goodbyes to friends and relatives. Though this time, Ginny noticed, hardly anyone was smiling. Things were going to be very different this year.

"Alright then," said Arthur, heaving Ginny's suitcases onto the crate. "We have to get going. You be safe, now, alright?"

He kissed her head and she nodded.

"Send word every now and then," she told him, before thanking Remus and Tonks and boarding the train. She turned around just in time to see the three of them disapparate from the platform.

She barely had enough time to turn back around when two arms were thrown around her and gripped her tightly.

"Hello, Neville," she said, barely able to breathe. He let go of her.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "How has your summer been?" He took her bag and led her to his compartment. She sat across from him and moved towards the window.

"As good as can be, under the circumstances," she replied.

Neville gave her a small smile.

"They're not coming back this year, are they?"

She shook her head.

"We'll see them again though, I'm sure," she added.

Neville nodded.

The train journey was long and uneventful. It was only after the food trolley finished making its rounds that something actually happened. The train halted to an unexpected stop and a couple of Deatheaters boarded it. Compartment after compartment, they searched the train, undoubtedly for Harry Potter. When they'd reached their compartment however, Neville surprised Ginny and rose to his feet.

"Hey, losers!" he called to them. "He isn't here."

One of the Deatheaters raised an eyebrow at this, and then a wicked smile crossed his face. He pointed his wand directly at Neville and forced him back into his seat. Neville gasped at the pain but remained seated. Pleased, the Deatheaters turned around and exited the compartment. It was only after they'd closed the door that Ginny rushed to Neville's side to comfort him.

They arrived at Hogsmeade Station in the evening. They boarded the carriages and rode up to the castle. They left their things in the Entrance Hall and proceeded on to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. There, Ginny and Neville stopped in their tracks to find Professor Snape standing at the front.

"_You're_ Headmaster?!" cried Ginny.

Snape glared at her.

"Sit down, Ms. _Weasley_," he sneered.

Ginny opened her mouth to object but Neville grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Gryffindor table.

"Not now," he told her, and she listened.

They ate quietly, as did many of the Gryffindors. Ginny looked up at the staff table at the front. Snape was sitting where Dumbledore used to. On either side of him were two Deatheaters: Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Ginny recognized them immediately for she had battled both of them during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, just the year before.

Professor McGonagall was sitting a couple of seats away, towards the end of the long table. She seemed to have found it necessary to move as far away from Snape as possible, and Ginny could not blame her. Beside her was Hagrid, looking very sad next to a perplexed Professor Slughorn. All of the old teachers seemed to be looking down at their plates, refusing to talk. Maybe Snape at jinxed them all and they _could _not talk. Ginny looked around the Great Hall. Nobody seemed to be talking, really. The only noise of conversation was coming from the Slytherin table. Some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were talking amongst themselves, but it was not in a bright, cheerful manner, and the Gryffindors were as silent as ever.

About halfway through the feast, Snape stood up, like Dumbledore had so many times before him, to give a speech. The Great Hall fell into an uneasy silence.

"This year…" said Snape, "…will be like nothing you've ever known. You will have not one, but two Defense against the Dark Arts teachers: Mr. and Ms. Carrow."

The two Deatheaters rose to their feet and enjoyed a short moment of applause which ensued only from the Slytherin table. Everybody else stared up at them.

"Only this year," said Snape after they sat back down, "It will be called just Dark Arts."

This caused a wild uproar from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. The Gryffindors remained silent. Ginny looked at Neville who appeared to be silently angry. She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. He squeezed it gently, and they looked back up at Snape who continued.

"I am your new Headmaster, and so I expect each and every one of you to address me as Headmaster. The Disciplinary Administrators will be Mr. and Ms. Carrow. Mr. Filch will remain our caretaker, but Professor McGonagall will be replaced as Deputy Headmistress by Ms. Carrow."

Another wave of shouts sounded from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, this time even louder. They were yelling things like "HOW DARE YOU!" and "YOU TRAITOR!" and "YOU CAN'T!".

Ginny and Neville, along with the rest of the Gryffindors, said nothing whatsoever.

Snape waved his wand to silence the Great Hall.

"As I was _saying_," he continued, "Professor Hagrid will no longer be teaching, but will remain the Hogwarts Game Keeper. Professor McGonagall will keep her post as Transfiguration teacher, as will Professor Flitwick with Charms. Professor Slughorn will remain Potions Master and Professor Trelawney will keep her Divination post…"

Ginny stopped listening and looked down at her half-eaten plate. She couldn't help but wonder what Harry was doing at this very moment and how long it would be before she saw him again, if ever at all.

After the feast was over, the Gryffindors seemed to clear out of the Great Hall first. They ran up the marble staircase and flooded through the portrait of the Fat Lady into the circular Common Room. Almost in unison, they huddled together by the fireplace and turned to look at Ginny and Neville, who were standing at the centre.

"What's the plan?" Seamus beckoned.

Ginny looked up at Neville, who was considering the room carefully.

"I don't think it's safe to talk in here," he said to them. "Remember how two years ago, Umbridge was surveilling all of the fireplaces in the castle?"

A few Gryffindors nodded in recollection. Ginny however, spoke up.

"We'll meet in the Room of Requirement tomorrow night, after dinner, to discuss things."

This was received with much enthusiasm. Neville nodded along in agreement and soon, the Gryffindors were all headed back to their dormitories. Only Neville and Ginny stayed behind by the fireplace.

"We'll be putting everyone in danger," Neville was saying. "It's not a good idea to go through with this."

"Neville," said Ginny. "They _want_ to be a part of it. That's different. We're not _forcing_ them, they have a choice, you know."

"Do _they _know?" he tried.

Ginny said nothing. She decided for herself that she would make it all clear to them the following night. Though, she hoped this would not change their decisions. After all, it would be nearly impossible for her and Neville to carry on the movement alone.


	2. Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and rights belong to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 2: DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY, STILL RECRUITING<strong>

"Harry is in hiding," Neville told the big crowd of Gryffindors and few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that had shown up in the Room of Requirement next day.

"Dean too," said Seamus, sadly.

"Do you know where?" Parvati Patil asked.

"No, but that's not the point," said Neville. "We…" he pointed at Ginny who was standing beside him, "…are interested in starting up Dumbledore's Army again."

Several Gryffindors grew loud with excitement at this news.

"_However_," Neville spoke over their voices, "Before you start making any plans, we have to clear something up."

"This is not a requirement," Ginny told them. "We are not forcing you to join… even if you were already a member."

"It'll be ten times more dangerous now," Neville added and Ginny nodded. "The Carrows are not likely to take this news lightly."

"How do you—"

"I battled them," Ginny cut across Seamus, "Last year."

"They are vicious," Neville nodded. "And you would be bloody well stupid to try and stand up to them."

"You are," Seamus pointed out. Neville looked at Ginny who met his eyes.

"We don't care what they do to us," Ginny answered. "We are forever on the side of the D.A…of the Order."

"As am I," Seamus said, standing up.

"And me," said Luna, softly.

"Ay, me too," said Zacharias Smith.

"And I," added Parvati.

Everybody else got to their feet too and nodded vigorously. Ginny beamed at them.

"Then let's get started," she told them.

They took their seats and began to brainstorm plans as to how they would go about with their movement. They decided that they would start off quiet…spread the word around the castle, and then get serious.

The following day, they had their first Dark Arts lesson. As soon as Ginny walked through the door, she was stopped.

"Ah," said Mr. Carrow. "I recognize you, my lovely."

Ginny glared at him.

"We had a little argument last year, didn't we?" he said, smiling at her wickedly. "You shall sit over here, my lovely."

Mr. Carrow pointed at a seat next to the teacher's desk. Ginny hastily walked away from him and to the seat that he was pointing at.

The Carrows laughed at their little joke and walked up to the front of the classroom as the rest of the class filed in. Once everybody was seated, Ms. Carrow spoke up.

"Welcome, my children," she said, in a sort of kindness that fooled no one. "We shall begin today with a little exercise I like to call 'Can You Detect The Mudblood?'. Mr. Carrow here, will explain the rules. The last one standing will demonstrate to us what happens to a person when they endure the Cruciatus Curse."

Students gulped loudly and some gasped with fear. Ginny's eyes widened at this, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she turned round to look at Luna, who met her gaze and mirrored her own fear.

At the end of the lesson, Ginny was left last standing, which made no sense since she was pureblood. She sensed however, that Mr. Carrow had purposely orchestrated this ordeal. The satisfaction that was smeared on his face as he pointed his wand at her was sickening. She endured the pain however with dignity, not crying out even once during it. She wiped every trace of a smile off of the Deatheaters' faces as she simply lay there, struggling through the torturous pain without screaming. When it was over, everybody filed out of the classroom looking like they were about to vomit. Luna helped Ginny to her feet and practically carried her out of the room and all the way to Gryffindor tower, where Neville was waiting. He took over carrying Ginny while Luna left to her next class. It was only after they'd climbed through the portrait hole that Ginny dissolved into tears.

"It hurts!" she kept on repeating as Neville heaved her onto a couch. She was holding herself as though the pain would come back any minute. It hurt. It was shocking. It was unbearable.

"It's alrigh'," Neville told her. "We'll get them back, I promise."

"How?" croaked Ginny.

"We need to do something that'll really get them mad."

"What, steal something?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"That's awfully brave," muttered Ginny, laying down on the couch.

"Did Harry ever tell you what they were after?"

She shook her head, then thought hard for a minute.

"Wait… no, he never told me but the minister came to our house in the summer," Neville sat up to listen. "He took care of Dumbledore's will, you know. And I know for a fact that he left Harry the first snitch that he caught, as well as the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Okay," said Neville, not sure where this was going.

"Well, the sword is _missing,_ Neville!"

"You think Snape's got it?"

"It must be somewhere here in the castle," said Ginny. "Where else would Dumbledore leave it? And why would he leave it for Harry? I bet it's important."

"But then how can we find it? Start searching the entire castle?"

Ginny did not know how to answer this. She skipped the rest of her lessons that day. Her whole body was sore and she continued to hold herself, feeling as though the pain would return at any moment. Neville and Seamus made a point to bring her food whenever they had a break. She spent most of the day on the couch by the fireplace, thinking up plans as to what course of action to take next.

The next day, Ginny felt loads better. She had also conjured up a brilliant plan which she shared with Neville and Seamus. After everybody else went to bed, Luna joined them in the Entrance Hall where they immediately got to work. They pointed their wands at the walls and painted large graffiti in all colors:

DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY LIVES.

YOU SHALL NOT WIN.

WE WILL CONQUER YOU.

"This seems oddly familiar," Ginny joked as they proceeded to paint the words.

Neville looked at her with confusion, and then remembered and laughed quietly.

"But you were bewitched then, weren't you?"

Ginny shrugged.

"It's still all the same painting," she said.

"Still rebellious," added Seamus, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked, dreamily.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened…enemies of the heir, beware," Seamus mimicked in Ginny's voice.

Ginny pointed her wand at him, deciding that it was time he was introduced to her Bat-Bogey hex. The others laughed as quietly as they could, so as not to wake Peeves who would surely make a scene.

By morning, the whole school had seen what they had done. Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Luna entered the Great Hall proudly, and sat down for breakfast without a word to anyone. Ginny looked over at the staff table and found that Snape was the only one there missing. The Carrows however, were glaring at her with a kind of fury that alarmed her immensely. She would rather any other punishment than the Cruciatus Curse again.

Sure enough, that day during their Dark Arts Lesson, the Carrows felt the need to demonstrate the effects of the Cruciatus Curse again. They brought Ginny and Luna up to the front of the room and performed the curse on them. Once again, Ginny did not let out so much as a whimper, and neither did Luna. Their classmates watched in horror and some had tears in their eyes. When it was over however, Ginny felt dizzier than ever, and before she could stop herself, she fell to the floor and the room went dark.

She awoke in the hospital wing a few hours later, surrounded by Neville, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender Brown. Luna was on the bed beside her, sitting up with a copy of _The Quibbler._

"Those damn Deatheaters," Neville muttered. "We need to do something about this."

"What?!" Seamus cried. "Seriously, tell us because I'm fresh out of ideas!"

"I dunno!" cried Neville. "Take something of theirs! Take something that matters…"

"Something Harry, Ron, and Hermione could use," said Ginny weakly.

"Exactly," added Neville.

"It's sort of hard to know what they need, given that they're not here," Seamus pointed out.

Neville thought for a long minute, and then looked at Ginny with wide eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged, looking perplexed.

"Good," said Neville, and without a warning, he heaved her to her feet and helped her out of the hospital wing, while the others followed, chanting their own remarks of objection.

"She needs to rest!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Tell us where you're going!"

"Neville, please!"

Ginny clutched tightly onto Neville's arm as he helped her up the stairs and through the deserted corridors. It appeared to be sunset so everyone was probably at dinner now. And that appeared to be exactly where Neville was headed.

They entered the crowded Great Hall with a loud bang of the door, silencing it completely. Everybody turned to stare as Neville helped Ginny to the front. They stopped in front of the staff table. Seamus, Lavender, Luna, and Parvati were standing behind them, and they were soon joined by few others from the tables.

"I'd like to speak to _Headmaster_ Snape," Neville declared to the staff table.

None of the professors looked up at him. They all continued to look down at their plates. The Carrows were the only ones who seemed to have noticed their presence, as they sat there, smiling.

"SNAPE," Neville repeated. "WE WANT TO SPEAK TO HIM."

Again, no one made any gesture to suggest that they had understood these words.

"What happened to you all?" Ginny cried, staring from Professor McGonagall to Hagrid to Professor Trelawney to little Flitwick. "You're supposed to be _teachers_!"

They all looked up quite apologetically. Professor McGonagall's eyes were watery with sadness, and Hagrid had tears streaming down his cheeks as well. Professor Flitwick looked very anxious and Professor Trelawney seemed to be in another time zone completely.

"Thanks, you lot," said Neville sarcastically, and he turned Ginny around and helped her out of the Great Hall. The rest followed them all the way up to the Headmaster's office. Neville pounded hard on the door before holding out his wand and saying "Alohamora."

Surprised that it worked, he helped Ginny through, followed by the rest of their friends, and stood in the centre of the room, glaring at Snape who sat behind his desk where Dumbledore once sat.

"Hey there, _headmaster_," spat Neville. "You remember us, don't you?"

Ginny looked at him with amusement. She'd never thought she'd live to see the day where Neville spoke to Severus Snape without any trace of fear. As far she knew, Snape was the one person he feared the most. Yet, he had no problem talking to him now.

"What do you want, Longbottom?" said Snape, coolly.

Neville gestured at Ginny who tried to stand on her own but fell against him, crying out in pain.

"Your Dark Arts teachers did this to her," Neville said. Snape eyed Ginny for a moment before answering him.

"She probably deserved it."

"WHAT?!" cried Seamus and Parvati together.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Seamus added in fury.

Neville did not waste his time waiting for him to answer. He moved Ginny up to the portrait of Dumbledore behind Snape's desk. Snape rose to his feet and turned around to look at them but said nothing. Dumbledore smiled once he'd noticed them approaching him.

"How can you sit here and watch this scum take over your school?" Neville said to him.

"Neville, he's dead!" Ginny croaked, tearfully.

But Snape had already heard Neville's words, loud and clear. He raised his wand and jinxed Neville who fell back. Ginny also lost her balance and fell to the floor. It was then that she noticed why they had come there. Neville was looking hungrily up at a glass cupboard full of Dumbledore's prized possessions, some of which were mixed with Snape's own.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Snape barked. The others ran to help them to their feet and carried them out. Just before the door closed however, Ginny distinctly heard Dumbledore say,

"Now was that really necessary, Severus?"

"I'm supposed to be a Deatheater, remember?" Snape retaliated.

* * *

><p>"<em>Supposed<em> to be?!" Neville repeated that night in the Room of Requirement, as Ginny recounted this to him. "Is he not definitely one?"

"I dunno," said Ginny, confused. Luna gave her another chocolate frog which she unwrapped and bit into.

"Something's not right here," said Neville, frowning.

Ginny nodded.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked him.

Neville nodded, smiling to himself.

"The key is on top of the cupboard."

Ginny nodded again.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"Neville didn't just take us all to Snape's office today for the fun of it," Ginny explained. "It was part of a plan."

"Oy brilliant, Nev!" Seamus cried, patting him on the back as the others cheered.

"Well I dunno about you lot but I'm ready for course of action number two," said Seamus as-a-matter-of-factly.

Ginny smiled softly at him.

"Once I get better, we'll carry on with plan B."

"Which is?" said Lavender.

"Operation Steal the Sword," said Neville, sharing a secret smile with Ginny.

At this, Seamus grinned.


	3. A Very Lonely Christmas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and rights belong to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 3: A VERY LONELY CHRISTMAS<strong>

For the next couple of weeks, they planned and planned how to go about stealing the Sword of Gryffindor. But getting into Snape's office proved to be much more difficult than they'd thought. Snape wasn't letting any of the teachers send students to him, no matter what the reason. He also never left his office. He never showed up in the Great Hall for meals. Ginny strongly suspected that they were delivered to his office for him.

Classes continued on as usual. Ginny stopped showing up to Dark Arts and as a result had to submit herself to weekly detentions. However, these detentions were nothing cruel. All she had to do was clean trophy cabinets or help Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing or write out lines occasionally. She quite enjoyed this time alone. It gave her lots of opportunity to think of Harry and what he must be up to. She worried sick about him…worried that he was constantly in danger—that they couldn't travel anywhere without some sort of a disguise, whether it be Polyjuice Potion or the cloak of invisibility. Her parents hadn't sent her any word since her arrival at Hogwarts, which only made her worry more.

She was quite surprised on one Saturday morning in October, while she was dusting a shelf in the Hospital Wing, when the door burst open and Neville walked through, accompanied by Luna.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny gasped. "Is everything alright? What happened?"

"It's fine," said Luna, cheerfully. "We've received detention as well."

"For what?" Ginny rounded on Neville.

"Refusing to crucio fellow classmates," said Neville, dully.

"Oh," said Ginny, thoughtfully. "Alright then…I guess crucio-ing us is not enough. We have to start doing it to each other, haven't we?"

"Tell me about it," grunted Neville, grabbing a sponge from a water bucket and setting off to work on the floor.

"It certainly gives us time to plan more, doesn't it?" said Luna, dreamily, as she crossed the room to look out the window.

"No!" hissed Ginny, causing her to turn around in alarm. "We mustn't plan anything anywhere outside of the Room of Requirement! It's not safe!"

Neville bit his lip hard.

"When's the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I think it's the first weekend of November," said Ginny, quietly.

"Why do you ask?" said Luna.

"Tonks is still there, isn't she?" said Neville.

"Yeah, but she—"

"Maybe she'll have information from the Order," Neville cut across Luna.

Ginny didn't know whether this was a good plan, but she was so hopeful for news—any news—on Harry, that she agreed anyway.

And so it was that on the first weekend in November, Ginny, Neville, and Luna joined their classmates at Hogsmeade. However, the visit was chaperoned by, not Professor McGonagall, but the _Carrows_. This only made it all the more difficult to go and visit Tonks. What's more, there were posters pasted all over Hogsmeade, each with Harry's photograph enlarged on the front, and the words "UNDESIRABLE NO.1" written on the front. Ginny drew close to one of the posters and read it carefully:

_30,000 galleons offered to anyone with information about the whereabouts of Harry Potter _

_300,000 galleons offered to anyone who hands Harry Potter over to authorities_

_6 months in Azkaban to anyone who, with the information about the whereabouts of Harry Potter, fails to come forward_

"You two go on," Luna said to Neville and Ginny, causing them to look away from the posters. "I'll follow the Carrows and send my patronus to you if they get too near."

Neville grabbed Ginny's arm and they ran sideways to one of the alleyways. They took the back roads until they reached Honeydukes Cellar. Ginny stopped to buy a chocolate bar, which Neville found to be most ridiculous. They _were_ on an undercover mission, after all, and here she was, stopping to buy chocolate. When the shopkeeper wasn't looking, they crept up the stairs and quietly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said Tonks' slightly nervous voice.

"Moony," Neville hissed before Ginny could answer.

"Remus?!"

The door flung open, revealing Tonks' wide smile which slowly faded as she recognized Neville and Ginny.

"Oh, hello," she said, slightly brightly.

"Sorry, we just knew that 'moony' is not a name any Deatheaters could use to trick you," said Neville as he and Ginny entered the semi-dark room.

"Oh, it's fine," said Tonks, sadly. She closed the door behind them and then slowly returned to her armchair.

"You look so big!" Ginny exclaimed, causing Tonks to smile. "I brought you this."

She handed her the chocolate bar from Honeydukes and Tonks beamed at her.

"Thank you," she said, tearfully. "He's growing bigger by the minute."

"Um, who?" said Neville, confused.

"Teddy," said Tonks, smiling up at him and rubbing her large stomach.

"You…you're…you're not—"

Neville was befuddled beyond comprehension. Ginny smiled softly at him before turning back to Tonks.

"Any word from Remus or the others?"

"No," said Tonks, sadly. "Remus' patronus visited me a couple of weeks ago, just to check in, but nothing else."

"Yeah, us too," said Neville, having gotten over his confusion rather quickly. He seated himself on the sofa and Ginny joined him.

"We were hoping—"

"I know," Tonks cut across her, "I'm waiting every second of every day for some news. It's so frustrating to be shut up in here. Me mum and dad come to visit whenever they can, but it's still very lonely without Remus."

"And Harry," said Ginny, quietly.

"Ah, about that," said Tonks, causing Ginny to look up.

"Have you heard anything?" she said in alarm. Neville looked interested too.

"Yes, I have," said Tonks. "There was some talk earlier about a break-in at the ministry. . . few wizards claim they saw Harry Potter."

"WHAT?!" cried Ginny and Neville together.

"At the _ministry_?!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What were they doing _there_?!" cried Neville.

"ARE THEY MAD?!" added Ginny.

"I know," said Tonks, sadly. "I don't know what they were thinking either. But they broke in and they broke out, without being caught."

"I don't believe this," said Ginny to no one in particular.

"That's the last I heard of them," said Tonks, looking down at her belly. "It's just been us two for weeks now."

Later that night, Ginny, Neville, and Luna met up with everybody else in the Room of Requirement for another meeting. They recounted all that they'd heard and asked them all to notify them if they got any news as well.

"So when are we goin' to start tryin' to break into Snape's office?" said Seamus, excitedly.

"We haven't gotten to that yet," said Neville, dully. "We're still trying to get past the Carrows."

"Oy listen, Quidditch is starting up again very soon," said Seamus, turning slightly red. "Does…are you going to play at all?"

Ginny gave him a frown before answering.

"Of course we're still going to play, I'm captain, aren't I?"

"Well, right," said Seamus. "But with everything else that's going on—"

"We need to act as normal as possible," explained Ginny. "That means continuing with classes and Quidditch and Hogsmeade as though nothing is wrong."

"What's our next move?" Luna finally said, speaking up for the first time that evening.

Neville looked to Ginny for help.

"Uh," she said, not sure what the answer to that question was. "I suppose we could start giving the Carrows more trouble."

"What good will that do?!" cried Seamus.

"It's all part of the movement," said Ginny. "The revolution."

"Objecting everything they say or do," Neville added, quietly.

"Making it clear whose side we're on!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Right," said Seamus, nodding.

The following day, as Ginny was serving her detention in the Hospital Wing, she was yet again surprised when the door burst open. This time, Neville and Luna were accompanied by Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati.

"Hello!" they all said cheerfully.

"What—" began Ginny, but then she stopped herself just as quickly, not wanting to know what it was this time.

Every few days or so proceeded in this manner all the way up to the Christmas holidays, by which time the Carrows decided that jinxing and hexing students was more fun punishment than simply sending them to detention. Ginny already had a few scars on her cheeks and Neville's lip was completely cut. But Seamus looked worse of all. He had a black eye and some yellow bruises on his cheeks and neck. The group sat in the corridor on the second floor, cleaning the trophy cabinet quietly.

"You know," said Neville, in a story-like tone, "Malfoy hasn't been showing up to Dark Arts lessons either."

This caught Ginny by surprise as she looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he told her. "I haven't seen him stay there once. He always shows up at the beginning of class and then gets called down to Snape's office just as class begins."

"That's odd," said Ginny, thoughtfully. "I'd have thought he'd be delighted to finally have _normal_ Dark Arts teachers."

"He looks a bit ill, doesn't he?" said Luna, softly.

The others nodded in agreement, but Ginny's thoughts went back to Harry. She hoped _he_ wasn't ill, wherever he was. She hoped that he watched her occasionally on the Marauder's Map. She hoped he thought of her at all and that he missed her just as much as she missed him, if not more.

When the Christmas holidays finally arrived, it was with a heavy heart that Ginny packed up her things. They hadn't achieved as much with the movement as she'd hoped they would by now. And she knew perfectly well that once she arrived at the burrow, it would be to a practically empty house. Her mother and father would have no news of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and she would spend most of her days wandering about, hoping helplessly.

"I'll see you soon!" Neville called to her once they parted on the platform.

"Stay safe!" she called back to him, before waving at Luna as well.

She turned around and saw her father and Remus standing side-by-side next to a pillar. She ran to them and pulled them both into a hug.

"Why haven't you written at all?!" she cried.

"All owls are being intercepted," Arthur explained, examining her bruises. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

"SO?!" cried Ginny angrily, ignoring his question. "I've been worried sick! You could've at least sent word that everything was alright or…oh I dunno, _something_!" She turned to Remus. "Tonks is _really_ worried!"

"How…how is she?" he asked, sadly.

"She's doing well," Ginny told him as together, they started to make their way out of the station. "But she misses you very much, Remus. You should send word to her."

Remus did not answer but merely looked away.

"And I mean more than just a patronus," Ginny added, slightly agitated.

"Ginny," Arthur tried again. "_Who_ gave you these marks?!"

"The new _Dark Arts _teachers, that's who," Ginny snapped back, looking away so that he wouldn't stare at the bruises.

They arrived at the burrow shortly after, where Molly, at the sight of Ginny's bruised face, pulled her into a tight hug and did not let go for several minutes.

"Thank goodness at least _you_ are alright," she sobbed into her shoulder.

"What does that mean?!" cried Ginny, pulling away from her. "At least _me_… is someone hurt?"

"No, no of course not, dear," cried Molly. "Just try to relax and have some faith, will you?"

"It's a bit hard, under the circumstances," muttered Ginny. "When are Fred and George coming?"

"They're not," said Arthur, putting her suitcases down and straightening up. "Last time they visited us—precisely two months ago—they were questioned by a couple of snatchers on their way back…we thought it best that they stay put this year."

Ginny nodded sadly, and then looked back up at Arthur.

"Tonks told me that Harry, Ron, and Hermione broke into the ministry a few months ago," she said, slowly.

"Yes," said Arthur, curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," said Ginny, fumbling with her sleeves and looking down at the ground. "You didn't…talk to them, by any chance…did you, dad?"

"No," Arthur sighed. "I had no idea that they were there until I read about it in the Daily Prophet."

"Oh," said Ginny in a small voice.

"They're _really stupid_ for running away!" cried Molly, defiantly. "I _warned_ them, didn't I? _I WARNED THEM_!"

"They'd be in more danger at school than they are elsewhere," Ginny said, pointing to her bruised face. "This is only the glimpse of what the punishments are like now. And Harry's 'Undesirable No.1' in the country right now. Ron and Hermione are next in line. They're wanted _everywhere_, mum!"

"Oh, come on, dear," said Molly, leading her to the kitchen. "Let's get those bruises taken care of."

That evening, Ginny barely ate. She barely talked at all as Molly and Arthur discussed things with Remus, who was staying with them for the holidays. It was only after everybody had gone to bed, and she was sitting alone on the sofa in the living room by the fire, petting her little pygmypuff, that she dissolved into silent tears. She could barely breathe, just thinking about how much danger Harry was. She missed him so much and her heart ached for him. As the night sunk over the burrow, Ginny calmed down a bit and promised herself that once she was back at Hogwarts, they would try harder at obtaining the sword.

"Ginny?" said a soft voice from the shadows of the corridor. She sat up on the couch and looked around to find Remus walking in to the living room. "What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said, quietly. Remus nodded and sat on a chair across from her.

"Yes," he sighed, "The feeling is mutual."

They sat quietly for a long time, both of them staring off into the fireplace that crackled peacefully into the silence. After a while, Ginny stopped looking at the fireplace and started watching Remus instead. His eyes looked very sunken and the scars on his face were worse than ever.

"Why aren't you talking to Tonks?" she asked him suddenly. He looked up at her, surprised at the question.

"Harry asked me the same question not long ago," he said, with a small smile. Ginny sat up to listen.

"I came to see them, you know…Harry and Ron and Hermione. They were hiding back at Grimmauld Place a few months ago…this was _before _their break-in at the ministry. And I came to see them—to offer my help in their, well, whatever it is that they're doing."

Ginny nodded along.

"But Harry accused me of trying to run away from my situation with Tonks," said Remus, miserably.

"But aren't you happy that she's—"

"I wasn't," interjected Remus. "But I am now. I was very upset with myself before…upset that I had let it come to that…that I had put her in mortal peril. Giving birth to and raising a werewolf is not a piece of cake."

"But he'll only be half-werewolf, won't he?" reasoned Ginny.

"All the same danger," said Remus, looking back into the fire.

Another long silence followed as Ginny thought over about this.

"How _was_ Harry?" she finally asked.

Remus smiled at her.

"He was miserable without you. I could tell."

Ginny smiled softly.

"I'm very happy that he has you," he added after a while. "Growing up without a mother and a father and then losing your godfather… well, it's tragic. Experiencing all of this with immense fame and people always nosing in on you…well, that's even more terrible. He needs someone who understands what it is like to be him."

"Oh, I understand," said Ginny. "I've also been possessed by Vol—"

"I wouldn't say that name if I were you," Remus said quickly. "They've tabooed it, you see. That's how they are tracking people now."

"Oh," said Ginny, worriedly. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem," smiled Remus.

"You should really talk to Tonks," Ginny said after another long pause. "Like her, I understand the misery of being without your loved one for so long."

Remus' expression saddened, and he looked back into the fire and gazed at it for a long time before answering, very, very quietly,

"I know."


	4. Operation Steal The Sword

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Just letting you know that I am completing exams at this time, so please be patient, for I will write and upload the rest of the story as soon as I can. Also, don't forget to comment below and send requests as to who you'd like to hear from next! Check out my page for a chilling story about Tom Riddle growing up from his time at the orphanage and his years at Hogwarts, all the way to his rise to power...with lots of moments from Dumbledore and Slughorn! Thanks a lot and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and rights belong to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 4: OPERATION STEAL THE SWORD<strong>

When Ginny returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays, she was astounded to find that Neville and Luna were nowhere to be found. She searched everywhere for Neville, and then spent hours standing outside the entrance to Ravenclaw tower, asking every other Ravenclaw if they'd seen Luna. But all these efforts went hopeless for neither turned up. Shaking with fear, Ginny continued to attend her classes and do her homework, play Quidditch, serve her daily detentions, and worry endlessly about Harry. On most days, she met up with the rest of the D.A in the Room of Requirement to discuss tactics. They'd already conjured up a plan to steal the sword, but Neville was meant to play a big role in it and he hadn't turned up yet.

The worst of news arrived on a cold January night when Ginny went up to the owlery and got a letter from Fred and George:

_Hey Ginny-Cat,_

_Hope you're doing alright. Mum told us about the bruises, but we know better than to believe that that's all they did to you. Good thinking on not telling her that. Next time, try giving them Carrows a taste of your bat-bogey hex. We think that ought to lighten them up, at least towards you._

_We know it's not the time for giving congratulations, but we think they are still in order. Quidditch Captain, eh? Not bad. You're already making us proud._

_As for Harry, unfortunately we don't have any news, but don't worry, sis. We're sure he hasn't found some party girl to cheer him up while he tries to fight You Know Who._

_On another note, we did find out what happened to your friend Luna. Apparently, she was kidnapped over the holidays. She's not dead or else Xenophilius Lovegood would go mad. Then again, isn't he already?_

_We'll send word when we hear more._

_Lots of love,_

_Fred and George_

Heart racing, Ginny ran back to the Room of Requirement to report this news to the others. But when she pulled open the door, she found Neville standing at the centre of the room, surrounded by Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs.

"NEVILLE!" Ginny cried, and she threw her arms around him.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, worried.

"Where…where have you _been_?!"

"I came back from the holidays late," he explained. "I arrived this morning but I was helping Hannah all day."

"Abbott?" Ginny frowned.

"Yeah, she's in the hospital wing now," Neville muttered. "I'll explain later. What's going on?"

"It's Luna," said Ginny, sadly, and she held up the letter for everyone to see.

One by one, they exchanged looks of shock and frightful gasps. Neville looked like he would burst into flames any second.

"WHERE'S SNAPE?!" cried Seamus, rising to his feet. "I'M GOIN' TO GIVE THAT NO-GOOD PIECE OF HORNTAIL A PIECE OF ME, MIND YOU!"

He lunged at the door but Neville, being bigger than him, grabbed him by the shoulder and seized him back.

"No one's goin' anywhere," he announced, and the others, who had broken into an outrage, quieted down.

"He's right," said Ginny. "We have to work more carefully."

"But it's _Luna_!" said Parvati Patil, tearfully. "It's _our_ Luna!"

"Fred and George said she's still alive," said Ginny, wanting desperately to believe them herself. "There isn't much we can do but wait."

"No," said Neville, turning to the others. "We can move ahead with Operation Steal the Sword."

With heavy hearts, they put their heads together and discussed the plan that would be put into motion the next day.

They awoke in the early morning, feeling determined as ever to succeed. They went about their classes as usual, and served detention as normal. Finally, during the dessert course at dinner (once many had already cleared out of the Great Hall), Seamus excused himself to go to the bathroom. Parvati and Lavender had already left. Ginny gave Neville a nod and together, they rose from their seats and approached the staff table.

"_Professors_ Carrow," said Neville, with such kindness that fooled no one.

The Carrows both looked up at them. Most of the other professors had already left, with the exception of Professor Flitwick, who was minding his own business, and Professor Trelawney, who was gazing up at the ceiling with great admiration.

"What do you lot want?" said the sister.

"We'd like to speak with _Headmaster_ Snape," said Ginny, determinedly.

"What about?" said the sister.

"My O.W.L results," lied Ginny, not daring to blink or look away.

The Carrows exchanged a look.

"The headmaster is not at school right now," said the sister finally.

"Where did he go?" said Neville, mocking concern.

"Out," said the sister, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, maybe _you_ could help me then," said Ginny.

The Carrows exchanged another look. This time, the brother stood up, walked around the table, and placed an arm around Ginny.

"What can I help you with, my lovely?" he said, smirking.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably but did not push away.

"I'm afraid I did not achieve the results I need to carry on with Defense Aga-er, I mean, Dark Arts," she said.

"Ha!" laughed Carrow, "The _old_ rules don't apply anymore, my lovely. We are in the midst of a new era."

"How do you mean?" said Neville.

"Take the ministry for example," said Carrow. "You won't see any mudbloods there nowadays, and hardly any half-bloods are left as well. We've cleared them all out for the greater good of wizardry."

"I see," said Ginny, coolly. "So that means that I can continue with the subject, yes?"

"I don't see why you can't-" started Carrow, but before he could finish, a terrible scream sounded from the Entrance Hall.

In rapid movement, the Carrows drew out their wands and ran down the Great Hall, followed by the few students that had remained for dessert.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" cried Ms. Carrow, looking around for the screamer.

It was Lavender, and she was in absolute tears as she sat on the steps.

"Oh, it's _terrible_!" she cried. "He's just-"

"WHO?!" bellowed Ms. Carrow, still pointing her wand at her.

"Malfoy!" sobbed Lavender.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" cried Mr. Carrow, forcing Lavender to her feet.

Unnoticed by the Carrows, Ginny grabbed Neville's arm and they fled the scene.

The ran past deserted corridors as fast as they could until they finally reached the Headmaster's office, where Parvati was standing guard.

"What's the status?" panted Ginny as Neville drew his wand and worked on the door.

"He's stationed in Myrtle's bathroom," Parvati told her. "He'll set off the fire as soon as Lavender is done with her diversion."

"Good," said Ginny just as Neville cracked open the office door.

As expected, Snape was nowhere to be found. They let themselves in, with Parvati keeping guard out in the hall. Neville ran to the cupboard and unlocked it immediately, while Ginny checked the desk drawers. She glanced over at Dumbledore's portrait and noticed that he was sleeping in his frame. The other headmasters were also snoozing, apparently unaware of their presence there.

Not sure how much time had passed since the diversion, Ginny and Neville worked at full speed, ransacking the office completely.

"Where could he have hid it?!" cried Neville as he shoved loose bits of parchment everywhere.

"I don't know," sighed Ginny, moving thick piles of books aside and coughing at the dust.

Truth be told, she did not know where to look. Dumbledore was way too much of a genius to hide the sword just anywhere. It would have to be somewhere really clever, so that it couldn't possibly fall into the wrong hands. Leaving it behind in now-Snape's-office seemed to be like a foolish move. Then again, Dumbledore did not know that Snape would kill him, did he? He could have thought that the sword was safe in his office. Hermione had once said that the portraits of the old headmasters were obliged to serve the present-day headmaster. Maybe they knew where he hid it? Or were they now on Snape's side?

A sudden realization dawned upon Ginny, and she stopped looking, which caused Neville to stare at her.

"What is it, Ginny?"

"The _portraits_!" she hissed. "They serve the headmaster!"

"So?" said Neville, slowly. "You think they know where Dumbledore hid it?"

"Or they're _helping_ him hide it," corrected Ginny, now looking around at the portraits. "Do you think there might be ways to swing aside the portraits?"

"I don't know," said Neville, also looking around. "They don't exactly keep passwords, do they?"

"Hmm," said Ginny, gazing up at the portrait of Dumbledore, sleeping in his frame.

She walked up to it and, uncertainly, tried to move the portrait aside. To her great surprise, it removed from the wall quite easily, and to her greater astonishment, a silver object was gleaming in the dark hole in the wall behind it... the _sword_!

Before Ginny could get her hands on it, however, there was a loud sound coming from the hall. Neville quickly rushed to Ginny's side as she put the portrait back on the wall, and together, they ducked down behind the desk just as the door swung open with a loud bang, apparently having been hit by a curse.

Footsteps slowly neared them as they bent their heads low behind the desk.

"Parvati?" Neville mouthed to Ginny but she shook her head quickly. These footsteps were far too heavy to belong to a teenage girl.

Still, the footsteps slowly neared and still, the pair remained fixed on the ground, their hearts pounding.

Suddenly, there was a soft squeal from the door and Neville jumped to his feet, followed by Ginny. The Carrows were standing in the doorway, holding a tearful Parvati up against the wall.

And at the end of the Headmaster's desk, stood an incredibly disgruntled Severus Snape.


	5. Draco and Myrtle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Dear readers,**

**There is small scene in this chapter that overlaps with a scene I've written in another story, titled "The Chronicles of Draco Malfoy" (chapter 9). If you're interested, head over there for the Malfoy version. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and rights belong to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 5: DRACO AND MYRTLE<strong>

"Well, well," he said, slowly.

Ginny moved closer to Neville's side and stared at Snape, waiting for him to act.

"What brings you _rats_ into my office?" he said, coldly.

"Nothing," muttered Neville. Snape sneered at him.

"Oh, come off it!" Ginny told Neville, before turning to Snape. "We know you have the sword."

"The sword?" said Snape, grinning maliciously.

"Yes, the sword!" cried Ginny, letting go of Neville's arm and advancing on Snape. "The Sword of Godric Gryffindor! It's supposed to be missing but you seem to have it, for some reason. It doesn't belong to you!"

"Ms. Weasley," began Snape.

"We've come to take it to its rightful owner," Ginny interrupted.

Snape paused. A wicked smile spread across his face.

"Have you?" he said, moving closer to the desk. "And exactly where do you suppose its rightful owner is?"

Ginny stared at him.

"I..." she said, not sure how to proceed.

"I'm waiting, Ms. Weasley," said Snape, with his hands behind his back.

Parvati struggled in the doorway but the Carrows tightened their grip on her.

"We don't know where Harry is, alright?" interjected Neville.

Snape turned his black eyes to him and glared.

"Shut up, Longbottom!" he said, turning again to Ginny. "Ms. Weasley?"

"Well..." she said, uncertainly. She looked again at poor Parvati, whose tears were running fast down her cheeks. "It's like Neville said, we don't know where he is."

"I find that very hard to believe, given that you're supposed to be his _girlfriend_ or whatnot," sneered Snape.

"Nevermind that!" cried Neville suddenly. "Why do you have the sword?!"

Snape raised his eyebrows at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said plainly. Neville opened his mouth to speak but Snape interrupted him. "Now, as I understand it, a punishment is in order."

"FOR WHAT?!" cried Neville and Ginny together.

"FOR BREAKING INTO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE!" shouted Snape.

Behind him, the Carrows chuckled stupidly.

"Now then," continued Snape, more coolly. "I see that your weekly detentions aren't making many improvements on your behaviour. I suppose one night in the Forbidden Forest should do the trick."

Ginny and Neville froze. Noticing this, Snape smiled. He turned around to look at the Carrows.

"Take them to Hagrid's," he told them, pointing at Parvati. "And her too."

"Yes, headmaster," laughed Ms. Carrow.

"Come on, _children_," said Mr. Carrow, grinning broadly.

"And have Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan join them as well," Snape called after them as Ginny, Neville, and Parvati followed the Carrows out of the office.

"Oy, what's goin' on 'ere?!" cried Hagrid at the sight of them standing outside his cabin.

"Just a couple of nasty brats in need of a good lesson," said Ms. Carrow. She then sniffed.

"You stink!"

Hagrid scowled at her.

"WELL, WHY DON' YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND LEAVE ALREADY?" he bellowed. "I'LL TAKE IT FROM 'ERE!"

"I'm sure you will," sneered Ms. Carrow.

Mr. Carrow laughed aloud at this.

"Try not to get them killed, oaf," he told Hagrid, before turning his back on him and starting back up the castle. "We have too much fun with them!"

"Stinkin' pig," Hagrid muttered, before turning to Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati, all of whom looked frightened.

"It's all right, you five," he told them. "We ain't goin' to the Dark Forest. We'll just have a cup of tea in me cabin, yes?"

"We shouldn't, Hagrid," said Ginny, sadly. "They'll be watching us. You'd better take us and get this over with or they'll punish you too."

"Ah," said Hagrid, rubbing his long beard. "I suppose I'm of no use to you if they take me away too. Oh very well, let me just get my bow and arrow and we'll go."

The night turned out to be the best detention Ginny had ever served. Hagrid took them to the very depths of the Forbidden Forest, where he introduced them to his half-brother, Grawp. According to him, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already been there and knew all about him. They spent a good few hours with him and then proceeded to the centaurs, all of whom, strangely, were in great spirits. Buckbeak the hippogriff was their next destination, and Ginny was in awe at the sight of him, remembering all those great times at Grimmauld Place just two years before.

"Any word on Luna or Dean?" Hagrid asked them as they headed back out of the Forest at sunrise.

"No," said Ginny, sadly.

"Dean's in hiding so I reckon Luna's got the worse end of the deal," said Seamus.

"We don't even know where she is," said Parvati, tearfully.

"Ah don' worry too much about it," said Hagrid as they walked. "I'm sure she'll turn up soon enough."

"Here's to hoping," said Neville, gloomily.

Up at the castle, everyone seemed to have heard about their adventure in the Forbidden Forest and congratulations were going all around. The Carrows weren't too pleased with this and they doubled the group's detentions to twice a week. They also decided to start punishing others for the misdeeds of the group.

"We don't care!" cried Colin Creevey at yet another meeting in the Room of Requirement. Ginny raised her wand and cleared the gash of blood that was smeared on Colin's nose. "We'll stand by you all the way."

"Yeah, we will!"

"Definitely!"

The others agreed with extreme enthusiasm. They had taken to camping out in the Room of Requirement every once in a while, (when things got really bad), and so everyone were sprawled on the floor in their sleeping bags.

"No, really," said Ginny, now petting little Arnold who was camping on her shoulder again. "We don't want you all to suffer for our actions."

"We're in this together!" said Michael Corner, giving Ginny a small smile which she returned kindly.

On Sunday evening, after dinner, Ginny was headed back to the hospital wing to serve detention when she saw something rather unusual. Draco Malfoy was headed to the girls bathroom on the third floor...the one that Moaning Myrtle haunted. Puzzled, Ginny followed him inside, hiding behind a wall to spy on him. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen him have a meal in the Great Hall for ages, and according to Neville, he was still skipping Dark Arts lessons. Where was he always going off to, if _they_ now occupied the Room of Requirement?

"Draco!" Myrtle cried at the sight of him. "How are you?!"

"Alright," he said, quietly. He tossed a plate into the garbage and clapped his hands together. "Just fancied visiting you. There's not much to do here, you know. And I didn't want to be alone tonight."

"I'm glad you came!" cried Myrtle.

Confused, Ginny watched Draco join the ghost on the window ledge.

"What was he like back then?" Draco was asking her.

Myrtle proceeded to tell him everything Harry had already told Ginny...about how Tom Riddle was loved by everyone and was very good-looking...about how he was a Prefect and Head Boy and the top of the class...about how he was extremely talented but very alone and never had any real friends...

"Myrtle," Draco interrupted her. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone that he was the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Draco!" she gasped. Ginny leaned in closer to listen. "No one ever asked me! What was I supposed to do, just offer that information voluntarily?"

"Well, yeah!" cried Draco. "Why not? You could have saved the Weasley girl sooner."

Ginny stared at him with great disbelief, and Myrtle voiced her thoughts exactly.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" she cried, laughing. "_You _of all people wanted her dead! You wanted all of them dead!"

"What can I say?" said Draco after a short pause. "I've learned that blood status actually _doesn't_ matter...given everything that's been going on lately."

"Yes," said Myrtle, smiling at him. "I'm proud that you have. You remind me very much of Sirius."

"_Black?_" scoffed Draco. "Why?"

"He used to visit me too," said Myrtle.

_He had?_ thought Ginny.

"...for reasons not that different from yours," continued Myrtle.

"I don't understand," said Draco.

"Sirius too, grew up in a family of purebloods," explained Myrtle, as Ginny leaned even closer to listen. "And he hated the lot of them. That's what we talked about, you see. He was really shunned for his differences and I helped him understand that blood status does not defy the wizard."

"I...didn't...know," said Draco, slowly.

Truthfully, neither did Ginny, as she continued to stare.

"You should ask your mother to tell you a little more about her cousin."

And with that, the ghost disappeared, leaving Draco to sit there by himself.

Without thinking, Ginny stepped forwards, revealing herself. Draco jumped to his feet at the sight of her and stared.

"What are you-"

"I heard what you said," she told him, coldly. "That's very unkind of you to lie to her. _She_ is nice, after all."

"I didn't lie," said Draco, quietly.

"Sure you did," said Ginny. "You hate _mudbloods_, you always have!"

"I don't anymore," said Draco, turning away from her and sitting back down on the ledge.

"I don't believe it," said Ginny, stubbornly. "And you shouldn't lie to Myrtle again. She looks to be genuinely concerned and you don't deserve her kindness."

"I know," said Draco, even more quietly. "But I don't lie to Myrtle. We're friends."

"Right!" laughed Ginny. It was an unkind laugh. "_You're _friends with a ghost, are you?"

"Yes," said Draco, looking up at her. "We've been talking for over a year now."

"Of course," said Ginny, still laughing. "Like I'm going to believe that."

"It's none of your business," Draco muttered, looking away from her. "Anyway, what are you even doing here?"

"I just wanted to know why a _boy_ was going into the girls bathroom," said Ginny.

"And what is a _girl_ such as yourself, doing out in the castle at this time of night?" Draco retaliated, now standing up.

"What's that supposed to mean, 'a girl such as myself'?" demanded Ginny.

"You're not exactly a favourite around here," said Draco.

"I was going to detention," said Ginny, folding her arms. "In the hospital wing."

"I'll walk you," said Draco, moving towards the door. Ginny stared after him.

"You will?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Sure," shrugged Draco.

Ginny hesitated for a moment, then followed him out.

The halls were completely deserted as everyone were, no doubt, in their common rooms. The D.A members however were surely in the Room of Requirement again. Hardly any of them spent any time in the Gryffindor Common Room anymore.

Ginny walked quietly with Draco, whose head was bent low and hands buried in his pockets. They reached the hospital wing in no time and he said "Well, see you" before turning away from her. As she was about to enter the hospital wing however, Draco stopped and looked at her again.

"I can't say much," he began, "but your friend Luna will be back soon, I expect."

Ginny stared at him in shock as, with a gentle nod, he disappeared behind the shadows of the dark corridor.

* * *

><p>"Creepy bloke," muttered Neville when Ginny told him all about this later that night, after detention.<p>

Ginny did not answer, but stared off into the distance while the others slept. She had never seen the Room of Requirement so crowded. All the Gryffindors were there and more than half of the Ravenclaws and a quarter of the Hufflepuffs.

"...and he's always called Hermione a mudblood too," Neville was saying.

"Yeah," said Ginny.

"What's up with you?" Neville nudged her.

"He's different," said Ginny, quietly.

"Who?"

"Draco."

"Draco?" cried Neville. "Since when do you call him Draco?"

"I... oh, it doesn't matter."

Neville stared at her.

"Ginny, he's a dirty, rotten snitch!"

"That's not true," said Ginny. "He's really not, Nev. He's...he's actually different."

"Whatever," said Neville, playing with his sleeve.

"How's Hannah?" said Ginny, grinning.

Neville turned a bright scarlet.

* * *

><p>February arrived and brought with it a fresh wave of cool air. Snow was piling up heavily all around and the lake froze over completely. Students spent most days indoors, huddled by the castle fireplaces for warmth. Unfortunately, the Carrows were so frustrated with the D.A that they cancelled all the Hogsmeade weekends for the rest of the year. It looked like seeing Tonks would be next to nearly impossible.<p>

"What about the seven secret passageways?" said Seamus one Saturday afternoon. The group were dining in the nearly empty Great Hall and the teachers were, as usual, abysmally silent.

"They've been sealed off," said Neville, miserably.

"All of them?" Seamus looked at Ginny.

She nodded, gently petting Arnold as he sat in her palm.

"Damn," said Seamus into his plate of pie.

"Any news from home?" Neville asked Ginny. She jumped from her daydream about Harry.

"No, but I stopped checking," she said, rising from her seat and gathering her things. "I'll go now."

Sure enough, when she'd reached the owlery, she found that little Pigwidgeon was waiting for her with a letter. She untied it from his leg and moved Arnold along to her other shoulder, away from Pigwidgeon, who eyed him rather hungrily.

_Ginny-Cat,_

_Mum and Dad had a run-in with a couple of Deatheaters. They're in hiding now. Not sure where so don't ask. As for Harry, sorry, no news. _

_Look after yourself,_

_George_

_PS. Fred, Bill, and Charlie send their best_

Ginny slowly headed back to the Great Hall with an extremely heavy heart, thinking about her family. Every day that went by was another day without news from Harry. And her parents were now in terrible danger. At least George had remembered to write. Ginny then stopped dead in the Entrance Hall. Neville, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender were huddled around a badly bruised girl with long blonde hair that was tied in a messy braid, and a bottle cork necklace hanging around her neck.

At long last, Luna had finally returned.


	6. Aberforth Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and rights belong to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 6: ABERFORTH DUMBLEDORE<strong>

They practically ran all the way to the Room of Requirement, all huddled around Luna. Ginny was surprised to find that many of the others were still there, apparently too exhausted to leave the room. They all jumped at the sight of Luna and showered her with hugs and congratulations. Finally, after at least a half hour of this, Ginny managed to free Luna from the crowd and she sat on a sleeping bag. Everybody else joined her.

"You must tell us everything!" Ginny cried.

"Yeah, what happened up there?" said Neville. "Malfoy told us that you'd be back soon so we figured his lot were the ones that took you."

"They were," said Luna, softly. "They took me on Christmas Eve."

"Oh dear," said Ginny. "Where did they—"

"The dungeons in their home," Luna finished for her. "But I wasn't there alone."

"Who else did they take?" asked Neville in horror.

"They had Mr. Ollivander, you know, the wand expert," said Luna, sadly. "And a goblin from Gringotts… Griphook, I think was his name."

"That makes no sense," said Seamus. "Why would they have them? What could they want with them?"

"I don't know, I didn't hear much of their interrogations," said Luna, dreamily. "I heard that the Dark Lord wanted some kind of a wand from Mr. Ollivander, but that's all."

"So what happened?" said Ginny. "I mean, what did they—"

"They didn't do too much," said Luna, pointing at the few scars on her hands and cheeks. "It could've been worse, I suppose."

"You were there for a really long time," said Neville.

"Yes," said Luna. "They fed me three times a day but mostly it was just us three in the dungeons all the time."

"That's awful," said Ginny, sadly. "How did you manage to escape?"

"You don't know?" said Luna, raising an eyebrow. "Harry came and got me."

"WHAT?!" gasped Ginny. "HARRY? AT MALFOY MANOR?!"

Luna nodded.

"He and Ron and Hermione got caught and were brought there… but Harry's face was badly injured…I suspect Hermione jinxed him so that no one would recognize it was him."

"Go on, Luna, tell us what happened!" said Neville, anxiously.

"Well, they…they decided to torture Hermione. They suspected that she had stolen something from them."

"They?" said Seamus.

"Not Draco," said Ginny quickly.

"Oh no, not Draco," Luna confirmed. "He was there but he wasn't involved in any of the fighting. It was mostly his parents and that awful Bellatrix woman and that mean werewolf."

"Oh no, not Greyback!" cried Ginny. "Oh this is awful!"

"So they…they tortured?" said Neville, slowly.

"Yes," said Luna, sadly. "We were all in the dungeons while this happened so all we could hear were poor Hermione's screams."

Ginny clapped a hand to her mouth and Neville shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The others murmured quietly amongst themselves but then stopped as Luna continued with her story.

"…and so that nice elf, Dobby, showed up and rescued us. Oh, but poor Dobby never saw the knife coming at him. It was that awful Bellatrix woman. We disapparated of course, but it still caught him. Harry was very distraught."

"Where…where is he, Luna?" said Ginny, quietly, her eyes full of tears.

"Well, we disapparated to Shellcottage… where Bill and Fleur are, you know. Oh that reminds me, Bill wanted me to tell you that your parents are back and safe in the Burrow."

Ginny nodded, unable to speak.

"What happened next?" Neville nudged Luna.

"Oh, right," said Luna, frowning. "Well, Harry buried the elf, and we stayed there for a couple of days and then he, Ron, and Hermione decided to leave us…said they had important things to do and disappeared. I went to me dad's house… spent a few days there with him and then I came back here."

No one spoke for a while. They were all too horrified with Luna's story, as they kept painting pictures of the scene in their minds. She saw Harry weeping helplessly over poor Dobby, like he'd wept when Sirius died. She saw Hermione lying still on the floor, blood flowing everywhere. She saw Ron, trembling and shaking with fear and panic. It was just awful.

Suddenly, a soft thump sounded from the portrait on the wall in the far end. Everyone turned around and started at it, too terrified to move or speak. A few seconds later, there was another thump. Then a clatter. Finally, a loud bang, and the portrait began to move from its place. Almost instinctively, they rose to their feet, drew out their wands and pointed them at the portrait. Could it be that the Carrows had finally discovered their secret room? Or was it Snape? It wouldn't be Voldemort… maybe it was another Deatheater…Bellatrix or Greyback possibly. This was it. They had lost. It was all over.

A figure emerged from the dark hole which the portrait once covered. It was tall and had an extremely long white beard. Strangely, it looked a lot like—

"DUMBLEDORE!" cried Ginny, running forwards. The others followed. They stopped as soon as they got close to the figure.

"Aberforth, actually," he said.

"You're Dumbledore's brother?" said Neville, uncertainly.

"Yeah," said Aberforth, climbing down from the portrait and looking around the crowded room. "Nice place."

"How did you…where did you…how could you…" Ginny could not string together a coherent sentence. She was too beyond shocked to even comprehend the situation.

"I work at Hogsmeade," said Aberforth. "Once you lot stopped coming in on weekends, I figured things had gotten worse."

"They've cancelled all Hogsmeade weekends," said Neville.

"And sealed off the secret passageways," added Seamus.

"I see," said Aberforth, looking round at the hole through which he had just emerged. "I suppose this is the only way in or out of the castle now, is it?"

"Wait, you mean to say you just came here from Hogsmeade?" said Ginny.

"Yeah," said Aberforth, turning to look at her. "Tonks is expected to come over any minute. Why don't you come with me?"

Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Luna jumped up and followed Aberforth back into the hole and through the very long tunnel.

"They'll be bringing in the dementors soon," said Aberforth. "Oh and you can't go into the Hogsmeade streets. They've set an alarm there and it'll go off if you set foot on the grounds. Better to stay inside."

Ginny nodded in understanding.

They reached Aberforth's room ten minutes later, and sure enough, Tonks was sitting at the table, sipping on butterbeer, her belly no longer big.

"TONKS!" Ginny cried. Tonks jumped from her seat and ran to hug Ginny.

"What's been going on?" Ginny cried.

"Things are not going well at all for the Order," said Tonks, miserably, as she led her to the table and sat down. "I've sent Teddy to me mom and dad. They're taking care of him. He'll be safe with them. Oh you should see him, Ginny. He is the spitting image of Remus."

"That's wonderful," said Ginny, trying hard to suppress her tears. "And what about…what about everybody else?"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione broke into Gringotts Bank yesterday, did you know?" said Tonks.

Ginny shook her head. Why were they always breaking into places? What job had Dumbledore left for them to do?

"They escaped miraculously," Tonks went on. "Everybody else is still in hiding. It's been terrible. And all this sitting here and waiting…it's just so…"

"I know," said Ginny, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's the worst."

"What can we do?" said Neville, desperately.

"Stay alive," said Tonks. "That's all I can give you right now. Just try to stay alive."

"Here," said Aberforth, setting down a plate of rock cake.

Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Luna dug right in, and were sorry almost as soon as they did. It was the worst thing they'd ever tasted. Ginny tried hard to swallow it and forced a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Aberforth," she said, kindly.

"Please, call me Ab," he said, grumpily. He sat on the other end of the table and chugged down a pint of butterbeer.

"I'm glad you're okay, Luna," said Tonks, smiling. "We've all been very worried."

"Thank you," said Luna. "It's good to be back."

"The Malfoy boy isn't giving you any trouble, is he?" said Tonks.

"No," scoffed Neville. "He's _changed_, apparently."

"What?" said Tonks, puzzled.

"Nothing," Ginny shook her head.

"Alright, well you'd better get back," Tonks told them. "You don't want to get into more trouble."

"There's nothing else they could do to us," said Ginny, waving away Tonks' hand as she tried to examine her scars.

"There are much worse things than the cruciatus curse, believe it or not," said Tonks. "Go on. Come back this time next week. And the week after."

"Alright," said Ginny, and together, she and Neville and Seamus and Luna made their way back through the portrait hole and into the tunnel to the Room of Requirement.

The next morning, on her way to class, Ginny stopped by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was sure that she would find Draco there, and sure enough, he was sitting on the window ledge, talking to the ghost.

"Ah!" Myrtle screamed at the sight of her. "What are _you _doing here?!"

"It's alright, Myrtle," Draco told her. "She's fine."

He looked at Ginny.

"Luna is back," Ginny told him.

"So I heard," said Draco, standing up to face her.

"She's told us everything," said Ginny. "Is it… true? Were you really there for it all?"

Draco looked away.

"They made you watch?" said Ginny.

Draco nodded slowly.

"I… I was there to…to identify Potter."

"Did you?!" cried Ginny.

"No," said Draco. "I…I tried to stall. I…"

He looked up at Ginny, and then without another word, stormed out of the bathroom, leaving her there alone with Myrtle who was crying by the window.

Ginny arrived at Transfiguration and stopped dead in the doorway. Professor McGonagall was not the one standing at the front of the class. It was the Carrows. Ginny stared at them.

"Well, _come in_," said Ms. Carrow, and she pointed her wand at Ginny. A voice in her head bellowed for her to take a seat and she did, nearly tripping and falling on her way there. The voice disappeared as soon as she sat down and she looked around, terrified.

"Minerva McGonagall is in the hospital wing right now," Ms. Carrow announced to the class.

"Yes, you see…" added Mr. Carrow, "We demonstrated what happens when one defies us."

"What did you do to her?!" cried Ginny.

"Crucio," said Ms. Carrow. "She wasn't pleased. It was doubly amusing."

"Though, not as amusing as watching _you_ suffer it, my lovely," said Mr. Carrow, and he put a hand on Ginny's cheek.

Angry, she thrust it aside and without warning, he slapped her across the face. Ginny had a desperate urge to hex him at that moment, and had to will herself not to. It would do no good now. They would just curse her again and she would go another few days, unable to move painlessly. And so, for the rest of the lesson, Ginny remained seated and silent. When the bell sounded, she jumped from her seat and hurried out of the classroom as fast as she could. Luna followed her closely behind.

In the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall was sitting up on one of the beds and talking to Madame Pomfrey, who was pouring a hot drink for her.

"Professor!" Ginny cried as she hurried over to her bedside. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," said McGonagall, as Madame Pomfrey retreated to the other room. "How are you, Luna?"

"Fine," said Luna, smiling. "It's like I told Tonks—"

Ginny stepped hard on Luna's foot and she jumped up.

"Tonks?" frowned McGonagall. "When did you see _her_?"

"Uh, before I came here, professor," lied Luna, finally understanding Ginny's warning.

The hospital wing was, no doubt, being monitored, and so it was unsafe to talk about their only secret passageway there.

"I suppose she's already had her baby, yes?" said McGonagall.

"Professor," said Ginny, ignoring her question and sitting down on the bed. "Isn't there anything you can do? They can't take over the entire school. They just can't!"

"They already have, Ginny dear," said McGonagall. "The ministry too."

"But… but can't you trick Snape or something?" said Ginny, desperately.

"_Snape_?" frowned McGonagall. "He's hardly ever here."

"Really?"

She nodded. Ginny looked perplexed. Where was he sneaking off to?

"You have a red mark on your cheek, dear," said McGonagall after a while. Ginny touched the spot on her cheek where Carrow had slapped her just over an hour ago. It was still sore, though hurt less now.

"I just never imagined that Severus would…" McGonagall said, tearfully. "Dumbledore always defended him…he…he _trusted_ him."

Luna looked at her feet sadly.

"Well, are they at least letting you leave the castle?" Ginny asked her, changing the subject. "Or Professor Slughorn or Flitwick…?"

McGonagall shook her head miserably.

Ginny's thoughts ran back to Harry. He had already been at Grimmauld Place, broken into the Ministiry, taken captive at Malfoy Manor, and broken into Gringotts. She only hoped with all her heart that they would have the sense not to come to Hogwarts any time soon. It was too dangerous. They would be finished if they did.

"We'll let you rest," Ginny said, nudging Luna to follow her out.

"Goodbye, ladies," McGonagall called after them, and Ginny distinctly heard her blow her nose loudly as they left.

"Should we get some food for everyone then?" said Luna.

"Yeah, I suppose we should," said Ginny.

They retreated to the Room of Requirement and climbed through the portrait hole and into the tunnel to Aberforth's. No one dared going to the Great Hall for meals nowadays. It was too risky.

* * *

><p>FEBRUARY<p>

* * *

><p>MARCH<p>

* * *

><p>APRIL<p>

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Ginny whispered. The others nodded vigorously. "Let's go!"<p>

Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Parvati, Michael, and Lavender crouched down and made their way across the Entrance Hall to the pitch black Great Hall. The moon was shining brightly in the magical sky above.

"Lumos," said Ginny, lighting up the tip of her wand. Everyone else mirrored her. They slowly walked along the hall, looking around every few seconds for any signs of the Carrows.

They pointed their wands at the walls and began to write:

DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY LIVES

YOU SHALL NOT WIN

WE WILL CONQUER YOU

The red paint smeared all over the walls, but the more they painted, the angrier they got. They moved along the staff table and painted on that too. Then, they did the four house tables and then the floors.

DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY, STILL RECRUITING

YOU SHALL NOT WIN

DUMBLEDORE LIVES ON

It was the night before the Easter Holidays, and the leading members of the D.A had decided to leave a little Easter surprise for the Carrows. When they were finished painting, they quietly ran back to the Room of Requirement and laughed about their adventure.

The following day, once at King's Cross Station, Ginny hugged Neville and Luna tightly.

"_Please_ take care of yourselves!" she whispered to them. "I don't want a repeat of the Christmas holidays."

"You too, Ginny," said Neville.

They parted there, not knowing when they'd see each other again. Ginny looked around and spotted her mother and father and Bill. Beside them, Remus had his arm around Tonks. Ginny smiled.

"Oh, Ginny!" her mother dissolved into tears at the sight of her. "More scars!"

She pulled her into a tight hug and did not let go for several minutes.

"Merlin's beard," said Arthur. "What on earth is going on over there?"

"You don't want to know," Ginny told him.

"Alright dear, let's go," said Molly, straightening up. Arthur took Ginny's bags and they started to head out of the station together.

"Where to?" Ginny asked.

"Auntie Muriel's," said Molly, determinedly. "We're spending Easter with her."

"Since when?" said Ginny, looking round at her father.

"Since the Deatheaters destroyed the burrow," said Arthur.

Ginny froze. It was gone. It was all gone. Every bit and piece of her childhood home, their memories… her mother's collection of songs by Celestina Warbeck, her father's collection of muggle objects, Ron's posters of Quidditch teams, Fred and George's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products…everything was gone.

And it was only a matter of time before they would be gone as well.


	7. Lightning Has Struck

**CHAPTER 7: LIGHTNING HAS STRUCK**

"Oy, wake up! Ginny? Wakey, wakey? Come on, it's time to get up. Oy, don't be a lazycat, get up! Ginny? Oh, alright… I guess Harry will have to wait downstairs all day."

Ginny threw her eyes open and jumped up. Fred was sitting on the foot of her bed with a very broad grin.

"HARRY?!" Ginny cried, hurling herself out of bed. Fred pushed her back down.

"Okay, he's not here," he muttered. "Sorry."

"That was a cruel trick!" Ginny cried, hitting him with a pillow.

"Sorry!" he repeated. "Anyway, mum's calling you."

"I don't want to get up yet," muttered Ginny, lying back down on the bed.

"Sure you do," said Fred, casually. "Muriel has made cinnamon cake again. It's your favourite!"

Ginny considered this for a moment.

"I… I'll have some later," she finally said.

Fred sighed and strolled over to the window.

"Your scars are doing better," he said, quietly.

Ginny turned over on the bed and glanced at herself in the mirror that she'd left on the side table. It was true. Most of her scars looked to be very faint. Her mother had done a good job with them. But her eyes were still sunken with fatigue. She was just so _tired_. She felt like she hadn't slept in _years_, which was ridiculous, really, for all she'd done the last few days was sleep.

"Come on, Ginny-Cat," Fred tried again, turning around to face her. "Come downstairs."

Ginny sat up on the bed and met his eyes.

"Everyone's there," he added, hopefully. "George, mum and dad, Bill and Fleur, Remus and Tonks and Teddy…"

"Alright," Ginny said, and she heaved herself up from the bed and grabbed her dressing gown which was hanging from a chair.

"Atta girl," said Fred, smiling.

"There you are!" Auntie Muriel cried at the sight of her niece. "Come on, come on. Have some cake, I dare say it's exquisite."

"Thanks," mumbled Ginny as she joined everyone at the table.

Tonks was happily feeding baby Teddy. Remus was sitting nearby them, smiling sadly. George was telling Molly about how business at the shop was not at its best, given the current situation in the country. But Molly didn't look like she was taking in a word of what he was saying. She looked to be very tired and miserable. Arthur stood nearby, discussing something quietly with Bill, and Fleur was serving everyone tea.

"Any word?" Ginny asked them. They all stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.

"Sorry, Ginny," said Arthur, shaking his head.

Bill crossed the kitchen and sat down beside Ginny, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Listen, they looked to be well when they stayed with us," he told her, comfortingly. "I promise you. They were all healthy and…and well."

Ginny nodded.

"Ermione was not feeling very well," Fleur added, setting the teapot on the little wooden table. "But we took care of 'er. All better now."

Throat too tight to speak, Ginny nodded again.

After breakfast, (or was it lunch?), Ginny contented herself with a walk about the grounds. She wanted to be alone for a while, with the exception of Arnold of course, who was camping on her shoulder again. She wandered away from the little cottage and walked along the daffodils in the meadow. When…_when _would she see Harry again, if ever? Was it over? Would he die? She couldn't bear to think about it. It was too overwhelming.

"Hey there," said a kind voice behind her. Ginny spun around. It was Remus. His face was more scarred than ever and he had bags under his eyes, but he still managed to give her a warm smile. It was then, at long last, that Ginny dissolved into tears.

"Shhh," said Remus, putting his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug as she cried. "Now, now."

"I just…can't…do…this…anymore!" sobbed Ginny. Arnold was curling up on her shoulder and purring.

Remus pulled away from her and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley," he said, "Have you any idea just how brave you are?"

Ginny stared at him.

"You're one of the bravest young witches I've ever met. And every day, you remind me more of Harry's parents."

"I do?" said Ginny, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Absolutely!" said Remus. "You are the spitting image of Lily when she was young and you have James' unmistakable personality. It's no surprise that Harry is drawn to you."

At this, Ginny smiled. It brought her nothing but happiness to think that she reminded Harry of his parents whom she knew he desperately longed for, for 17 years now.

"Everything will be alright," Remus added, after a while. "You'll see. You just have to have a little bit of faith."

"It's easy for you to say," Ginny said, quietly. "_You_ came back."

"I came back because I could," said Remus, smiling. "And because a certain someone convinced me to."

He pulled a strand of hair out of Ginny's face and she couldn't help but smile.

"And I know for a fact," he added, "that Harry would be here right now with you if he could."

"I'm not mad at him!" Ginny quickly added. "I'm not, really. I _understand_. I just…can't _bear_ to think about…about…the _danger _that he's in, _daily!_"

"I know," said Remus. "But he can take care of himself. Just think about it…Professor Quirrell, the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets…"

Ginny shuddered at the memory of that.

"…the unfortunate incident when I didn't take my potion," Remus went on, "fighting the dementors, competing in the bloody Triwizard Tournament and _winning it_!"

Ginny nodded.

"And he managed to escape You-Know-Who countless times!"

"Yeah," said Ginny.

The warm wind swept over the cottage that afternoon. The sun was smiling down at it and the flowers seemed to be dancing in the ground. It was the brightest day they'd seen in a long time, yet Ginny still felt hollow and empty. She could not wait to return to Hogwarts and continue on with the movement. She only hoped that Neville and Luna would return from the Easter Holidays, well and safe.

Later that day, as they ate dinner, Molly started to cry.

"Ron! RON!" she wailed. Arthur heaved her to her feet and led her out of the room. They could still hear her sobbing there desperately. "Where is he?! THAT BOY! WHERE IS MY RON?!"

Ginny caught Remus' eye and he gave her a sad smile.

Beside her, Tonks was laughing quietly at the funny noises that Teddy was making.

"He's lovely," Ginny told her. Tonks smiled at her.

"I love him," she said, looking down at her baby. "Would you like to hold him?"

Ginny was taken aback by this question, but agreed.

Little Teddy curled up in her arms and cooed. He was just precious. Ginny couldn't help but laugh as she rocked him back and forth. Even Remus had brightened up. Auntie Muriel sat at the end of the table with a copy of the _Quibbler_. Fred and George began to tell Bill a joke and Fleur was talking to Tonks about Veelas. Soon, Arthur brought Molly back into the room. She had calmed down a bit and sat at the table, smiling bravely at them. Arthur started up a conversation with Remus about the Order and Molly discussed Celestina Warbeck with Auntie Muriel. Things were starting to look like they used to. And this only gave Ginny more hope.

It was Fred and George who escorted Ginny back to Platform 9 and 3 quarters at the end of the Easter holidays. They casually walked on either side of her, with their hands in their pockets. Ginny spun around again and again, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone from the D.A. So far, she'd only caught sight of Lavender and Parvati. This deeply worried her.

"Alright," said Fred, heaving Ginny's bags onto the crate. "I guess this is it."

"Bye Arnold," said George, petting the little pygmypuff on Ginny's shoulder. "Oh and you too, sis."

"Very funny," said Ginny, pulling him into a hug.

"Take care of yourself, now," said Fred, in a more serious tone than Ginny had ever seen.

"Bye," she said to them, and she boarded the train.

Neville and Luna were sitting at a table in one of the end compartments with Seamus, Hannah Abbott, and Michael Corner.

"Hey!" Neville jumped up and gave Ginny a hug.

"I'm so glad you're all here," said Ginny, taking a seat and looking around at her friends. "We've got lots of work to do."

And, for the rest of the train journey, they put their heads together and set off to work.

* * *

><p>The rest of the month of April was very good for the D.A. They had managed to recruit at least thirty more students, none of which were Slytherins of course, but nonetheless, were eager to join the cause. Detentions were now a daily ritual, but none of them cared. Neville and Seamus had procured more scars and black eyes due to their refusal to listen to the Carrows in class. Luna was still badly marked but Ginny was already loads better.<p>

Professor McGonagall seemed to be doing better as well. Every once in a while, Ginny caught sight of her in the window, making her way across the grounds to Hagrid's cabin. She was not allowed out so she couldn't join them, but she was glad to see that they at least had each other to talk to. Neville continued to sneak in to Hogsmeade through the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore in the Room of Requirement. He always brought back food and no news. Only once, he had managed to bring something more than Aberforth's rock cake, but it was only the news that Tonks was no longer stationed in Hogsmeade.

One night however, Aberforth climbed through the hole into the Room of Requirement and installed a radio station in the corner.

"This way, you can contact what's left of the Order any time you want," he grumbled in explanation.

"Thank you, Ab," said Ginny, kindly. He nodded in her direction and disappeared back down the tunnel.

This station would be most useful.

Ginny hadn't seen Draco around school at all. She'd only overheard the Carrows one time discussing him. According to them, he was staying with his family for a little longer Easter break. Ginny found this to be a bit of cowardly move. Though, she did understand his fears. She could not imagine living in a family of Deatheaters and being the Dark Lord's own personal assistant. She never thought she'd feel this, but she could understand Draco. Still, it did not redeem all the wrong that he had done in the past. But it did shed some light on his character.

One night, the D.A were sitting in the Room of Requirement and recalling their adventures with Umbridge just two years before. Seamus was telling a particularly lengthy story of how she'd even annoyed the ghosts at one occasion. Ginny was sitting in the corner with Neville and Luna, and they were keeping their voices low so the others wouldn't hear.

"What do we do next?" Neville was saying.

"Try for the sword again?" Luna suggested.

Ginny shook her head.

"Snape will have hid it better, I'm sure of it."

"Then what, vandalise some more?" said Neville.

"No," said Ginny. "I was thinking more along the lines of freeing the house elves in the kitchens."

"Sorry?" said Neville with great incredulity.

"Or simply persuading them to join us," shrugged Ginny. "Come on, it's the ultimate act of rebellion! There will be no food in the Great Hall for the Carrows or the Slytherins to chow down."

Neville grinned.

"It's brilliant!"

And so it was that for the next few weeks, they took turns in persuading the house elves to join them. Those who remembered Hermione and S.P.E.W agreed with much enthusiasm, while others simply muttered insulting remarks and turned away from them. Still, their efforts were not useless. They had managed to persuade 7 elves, which made the cooking slower. The Carrows were most displeased with this, but did not suspect a thing of Ginny or Neville.

On May 2, the D.A simply refused to leave the Room of Requirement. Yesterday, they had learned that the latest Dark Arts lesson was to practice the Cruciatus Curse on first-years. They absolutely refused to take part in this. After suffering several jinxes and hexes which left most of them scarred as ever, they sought refuge in the Room of Requirement and refused to abandon it.

That evening, they sat scattered around the room, keeping to themselves. Seamus was trying to liven up a conversation about Quidditch but no one seemed to be listening to him. As usual, Neville, Ginny, and Luna were sitting in the corner, keeping their voices down.

"Are you sure?" Neville was saying.

"Positive," said Ginny.

"But they wouldn't, would they?" said Neville. "They can't."

"I thought you couldn't apparate within Hogwarts," said Luna, thoughtfully.

"You can't, but Hogsmeade is an exception," said Ginny. "Anyway, we don't know if it's _them,_ Nev. But we do know that there's been a break-in. And soon, it will be discovered."

"Blimey," said Neville.

"I know," said Ginny.

At that moment, Ariana appeared on the portrait. Neville was the first to notice as he rose to his feet and crossed the room towards her.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"He'd like to see you," said Ariana, and her portrait swung aside, revealing the black hole that was the tunnel to Hogsmeade.

"Shall I come with you?" Ginny asked Neville.

Neville looked around at all their beaten friends, moaning at hunger and fatigue.

"No," he said to Ginny. "Why don't you go to the kitchens and try to sneak some food for us? I'll be back soon."

"Okay," nodded Ginny and she was off.

The castle corridors were dead silent. The Slytherins were nowhere to be found. The Great Hall was also completely deserted as the teachers were no doubt hiding in their rooms. None of the ghosts appeared either. It was completely silent. Just before Ginny turned the corner towards the kitchens, she stopped dead in her tracks. She had distinctly heard whispers. She moved closer to the wall, held her breath, and listened.

"When?" said Snape's cool voice.

"Just half an hour ago," cackled Ms. Carrow.

"Potter in Hogsmeade?" said Snape, slowly.

"Yep," said Mr. Carrow.

Snape heaved a long sigh and it was quiet for a long time. Finally, he said,

"Call all the students to the Great Hall, now."

"Yes, headmaster," laughed the Carrows.

Ginny spun around and ran. She ran as fast as she could all the way to the Room of Requirement. Her heart was pounding. She had forgotten all about the food from the kitchens. Snape had just confirmed it. She had heard it with her own ears. Harry was back. Harry was in _Hogsmeade_. _Now. Today!_

And sure enough, when the Room of Requirement door swung open, it was to reveal the D.A, who were crowded around—

"Harry!" cried Ginny, running towards him. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear.

She could not believe it. He was here. He was _really_ here! And he looked well too. Just like Bill had promised.

Behind him, stood Hermione and Ron. Ron seemed completely aghast at Ginny's lack of recognition that he was there. He turned to Hermione.

"_Nine _months she doesn't see me, and it's like I'm Frankie, first-year! I'm only her _brother_,"

"She's got lots of those, though," Seamus pointed out. "She's only one Harry."

"Shut up, Seamus," retorted Ron. Hermione giggled.

"What is it, Ginny?" Neville cried, looking very worried. Behind him, Michael was talking into the radio, presumably trying to reach Remus and the others.

"Snape knows," said Ginny. The words rang loud and clear throughout the room. "He knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey readers! Hoping you're enjoying the story thus far. I'd just like to say that I am starting a new term soon so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, but I'll try to very soon. Having said that, I feel it is only fair that I give you a little synopsis of what is to come in the next few chapters. As you already know, Harry is back. And Ginny and the other members of the D.A could not be more thrilled. But there is a fight to come. The next chapter will go into depth on the preparations made for the Battle of Hogwarts. The chapter after that will consist of detailed accounts of the battle, all from Ginny's perspective of course. The chapter after will literally be titled "THE OUTCOME", and will portray Ginny and her family weeping over deaths in the Great Hall, Harry's sacrifice, and his resurrection. <strong>

**Finally, the last chapter in this story will be the end of Voldemort. The various members of the Order will have reunited and will make plans for their futures.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I am simply having fun with my imagination here, trying to decide what this year of Hogwarts was like for Ginny and the others, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out hunting horcruxes. **

**I hope you enjoy and bear with me as I continue to update. Thanks and happy reading! **


	8. The Sacking of Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and rights belong to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 8: THE SACKING OF SEVERUS SNAPE<strong>

"He… he knows?" said Hermione in a small voice.

Ginny nodded, her arms still around Harry's neck. The room was abysmally quiet as everyone took in this new information. Then, a sound coming from the portrait hole broke the silence. They all turned round quickly (Harry, Ron, and Hermione had drew their wands), to find Fred, George, and Cho Chang climbing through the hole.

"Hello!" said George, brightly, as though this were an ordinary occasion.

"Oh!" Ginny cried, rushing to pull him and Fred into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"They got Ab's message," Neville explained. "I told him to summon them."

"What for?" said Ginny.

"For the fight, of course!" cried Neville.

"So," said George, sitting down on a stool. "What's the plan, Harry?"

Ginny moved closer to Harry and held onto his arm tightly.

"There isn't one!" he cried out in frustration, barely noticing her grip on him.

"Just gonna make it all up as we go along, are we? My favourite kind!" said Fred, grinning broadly. George joined him.

"You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville, and in that instant, he wiped the grins off of Fred and George's faces. "What did you call them all back for? This is insane!"

"We're fighting, aren't we?" said Dean.

Ron turned suddenly to Harry.

"Why can't they help?"

"WHAT?" cried Harry.

"They _can_ help!" said Ron. "We don't know where it is! We've got to find it fast! We don't have to tell them what it is…"

"Ron's right, Harry," said Hermione, in a low voice. Ginny strained her ears to listen. "We don't have to do _everything_ alone, Harry. We…we _need_ them."

"Alright," Harry said after a long moment's silence. He turned round to look at the crowd. "Okay. There's something we need to find…something hidden here in the castle, and it may help us defeat you-know-who."

"Right," said Neville, crossing his arms eagerly. "What is it?"

"We don't know," said Harry.

The room fell silent.

"Where is it?" offered Dean, who Ginny was taken aback to see standing there. He must've returned when she was still running back to the Room of Requirement.

"We don't know that either," said Harry.

Again, the room fell silent.

"I…I realize that's not much to go on," said Harry, quietly.

"That's nothing to go on," Seamus pointed out.

"We think it'll have something to do with Ravenclaw…it'll be small, uh…easily concealed. Anybody have any ideas?"

Ginny searched her brain but when she could not find any information to offer, she looked around the room hopefully. Nobody else seemed to have much success.

"Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem," said Luna from the back of the room.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Lost diadem of Ravenclaw?" She said, in a small voice. "Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous…"

"Yeah, but the lost diadem," said Michael Corner, rolling his eyes, "is _lost_, Luna, that's sort of the point!"

"When was it lost?" asked Harry, squeezing Ginny's hand slightly.

"Centuries ago, they say," said Cho. "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Rowena Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but…"

She did not finish the sentence. Ginny moved closer to Fred's chair and sat down, putting her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Uh," Ron made a strange noise and everyone turned to look at him. "Sorry, but…what is a…a—_diadem_?"

"It's a sort of crown," said Cho, "You know, like a tiara."

There was another long silence.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem looks like," Cho spoke up again. "I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry. Ravenclaw is wearing it in her statue."

Ginny looked up.

"Listen," Harry told the crowd, nervously. "I know it's not much of a lead, but I think I'll go ahead and have a look at this statue. At least we'll know what it looks like. Wait for me here and…you know…keep safe."

Cho got to her feet.

"No!" said Ginny, jumping to her feet too. Harry turned to stare at her. "_Luna _will take Harry, won't you Luna?"

"Oh yes, I'd like to," said Luna, happily.

Ginny's heart jumped with glee at the sight of Cho sitting down and looking rather disappointed. _How very sneaky_, thought Ginny.

Harry addressed Neville.

"How do we get out?"

Neville pulled him and Luna to the exit, leaving the group in the room alone.

As soon as Harry and Luna were gone, the panic ensued. Everybody seemed to be muttering something completely different.

"If Snape knows, he'll punish us all now, won't he?"

"Should we let our parents know that Harry's back? Should we call them here?"

"Maybe we should go with Harry and help him look for this diadem."

"Ron! Hermione! Tell us more about this dragon you used to escape from Gringotts! We've heard nothing but rumors so far!"

Fred turned round to Ginny.

"You alright?" he said, in a low voice.

Ginny nodded.

"Freddie," said George seriously. "We should alert the Order."

"Ab's already done it," said Fred. "Mum and dad are on their way."

"Really?" said Ginny.

"Yeah, and Remus too, and Kingsley and everybody. They're all coming."

"Brilliant," said George.

"Oh dear," said Ginny. "It's going to happen tonight, isn't it? What we've been waiting for, I mean…"

"Yep, think so," said George.

As they waited for Harry and Luna to return, the various D.A members began scurrying around, looking for their wands, or practicing stunning spells and jinxes. Ron and Hermione sat with Ginny and Neville, Fred and George, and Seamus and Dean, and began to recount everything that they'd been up to in the last few months.

"…and the dragon, oy the dragon was great!" Ron was saying, "It was all Hermione's idea, of course. Bloody brilliant, if you ask me. But we got lucky. _Very_ lucky, I tell you. Just _imagine_ what would have happened if they'd caught us!"

Hermione leaned in to Ginny to whisper.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Ginny, smiling softly.

"You look very…tired," said Hermione.

"So do you," said Ginny.

Soon enough, Harry and Luna returned, and everybody got to their feet quickly and faced them.

"Snape's…calling everyone…to…the…Great Hall," Harry panted.

They scrambled around for their cloaks and hurried out of the Room of Requirement in twos and in threes. Ginny fought her way through the crowd and found Harry quickly.

"Where are _you_ going?" she asked him.

"I'm going to the Great Hall," he said to her.

Together, they marched through the corridors, down the marble staircases, across the Entrance Hall, and to the Great Hall, keeping their heads bowed. Ginny walked silently, holding Harry's arm so tightly beside her. He had put on Dean's cloak and had his head bowed too. Were they finished? Were they done for? Were they marching directly to their deaths? What…_what_ was Harry planning exactly? Ginny decided not to question this aloud. She trusted him. He knew what he was doing. She was sure of it.

Ron and Hermione had stayed behind with Fred and George in the Room of Requirement, to await the arrival of the Order. Ginny was sure she'd feel better once she saw her parents and Remus and the others.

The four long house tables had vanished from the Great Hall, so the students filed in and stood in rows, all of them with their heads bowed. No ghosts had come to join them. The various staff members were standing in corners. Snape was at the front of the room, with the Carrows standing just behind him. He looked furious. Ginny chanced glancing up for a moment and curiously looked around over the heads of the students, searching for white blond hair. But he was not there. Where had he gone to?

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour," said Snape, coolly. Ginny bowed her head again. Beside her, Harry squeezed her hand even more tightly. "It's come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade."

There was a sudden murmur of whispers about the room as everyone registered this information.

"NOW THEN," said Snape, silencing them all at once, "Should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgressions. Furthermore, if anyone in here is found to have knowledge of these events, and fails to come forward, they will be treated as equally guilty."

The silence rang throughout the Great Hall like a penetrating wound. Ginny finally realized that her heart was pounding hard against her chest.

"Now then," said Snape, in a would-be casual tone, "If anyone in here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward…_now_."

Harry took that to be his cue for, without warning, he let go of Ginny's hand and moved out of the crowd to face Snape. Everyone turned and gasped as they watched him throw off his cloak.

"It seems that despite your exhaustive, defensive strategies, you still seem to have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster," he said, coldly.

At that moment, the Great Hall doors banged open and to Ginny's amazement, her parents, Remus, Kingsley, Bill and Fleur, Fred and George, Luna, Cho, and Dean all marched forwards, led by Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Seamus grabbed Ginny and hurled her to join them. They turned to face Snape and drew out their wands.

"How dare you stand where he stood?" said Harry, still glaring at Snape. "TELL THEM HOW IT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT! TELL THEM HOW YOU LOOKED HIM IN THE EYE, A MAN WHO TRUSTED YOU, AND KILLED HIM. TELL THEM."

Snape withdrew his wand but Professor McGonagall got there first. She pushed Harry aside and pointed her own wand at Snape.

It was the most incredible thing Ginny had ever seen. She'd never known Professor McGonagall to be so fierce. She blocked each and every one of Snape's jinxes and retaliated just as quickly, sending him flying out the window and knocking both Carrows out at the same time.

The Great Hall exploded with cheering as everyone jumped excitedly. Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and lit up the hall as Ginny and Seamus threw off their cloaks and tossed them as well. Finally, at long last, the movement was successful. Severus Snape was gone, and so were the Carrows.

What happened next however was neither expected nor prepared for. A dark cloud seemed to hover over them all. There was a sense of cold, eeriness in the air. Dread and panic ensued. And then,

"AH!"

The shouts were very alarming. One first-year girl was crouching in the corner of the room, shrieking at the top of her lungs. Then another, on the other end of the hall, began to scream as well. Ginny felt an odd familiarity in the atmosphere. And then—

"I know that many of you will want to fight," said the cold, high voice inside her head. She quickly brought her hands to her ears and winced at the pain. "Some of you may even think that to fight is wise."

Ginny looked around and saw that everyone else had the same look on their faces. They must hear it too.

"But this is a folly," continued the voice. "Give me Harry Potter and I shall harm none. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."

And then, the voice vanished as though it had never appeared. Everyone stood shocked… frozen… completely and utterly paralyzed. They did not know what to do with this information. There was a newfound panic in the air. And fear. Nothing but fear…everywhere.

"What are you waiting for?!" cried Pansy Parkinson from the crowd. She was pointing at Harry. "Someone grab him!"

Instinctively, Ginny rushed to Harry and, turning to face Pansy, pushed him behind her. She gave Pansy a look as though daring her to try and take him. To her great relief, Hermione and Ron joined them. Then Fred , then George, and then the rest of the Order also came to surround Harry.

"MR. FILCH!" cried Professor McGonagall, finally sounding like her old self again. "If you would please, I would like to you take Ms. Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall."

"Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to, ma'me?" said Filch, who was clutching onto his skeletal cat.

"The dungeons would do," said Professor McGonagall, determinedly.

The hall erupted into more cheers as Mr. Filch led the Slytherins out of the Great Hall. Harry kissed Ginny's hair and then let go of her and went to talk to Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall nodded at him and instructed everyone to make preparations.

"Those of you, who do not want to fight, please leave now. Anybody under 5th year is also kindly asked to leave."

"Let's go," Harry rushed Ron and Hermione, and together, they broke at a run.

Ginny instinctively followed them, but Remus stopped her.

"We need you here," he told her. Harry turned round to look at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for you," he told her, and, without thinking or caring that her parents were watching, she kissed him like she had never kissed him before…like this was the last time they were ever going to see each other which, under the circumstances, was unfortunately a great possibility.

After they broke apart, Harry gave her a small smile and broke at a run again, with Ron and Hermione.

"Right then," said Molly, "Ginny, I want you to go ahead and disapparate to Auntie Muriel's cottage. Bill, I want you to go after Ron, and—"

"NO!" bellowed Ginny.

"What?" Molly snapped at her.

"I'M FIGHTING TOO, MUM!" Ginny cried.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Molly retaliated. "YOU ARE NOT OF AGE!"

"THAT DIDN'T STOP ME FROM FIGHTING ALL YEAR LONG!" laughed Ginny.

"WHAT?!" cried Molly. "You've…you've been fighting?!"

"It's true, Mrs. Weasley," said Neville, joining Ginny's side. "We've been defying the Carrows all year long."

"Where did you _think_ those scars came from?" Ginny demanded of her mother.

"But you're too young!" Molly wailed.

"Look Molly," interjected Remus. "Why doesn't Ginny go to the Room of Requirement and just stay there? That way, she'll be close by so she could know what is going on, but still safe, for your peace of mind."

"NO!" Ginny cried, again. "I'M FIGHTING TOO! _I_ HELPED START UP THE D.A AGAIN. _I'VE_ BEEN VANDALISING THE SCHOOL ALL YEAR LONG. _I _NEARLY GOT MY HANDS ON THE SWORD OF GRYFFINDOR FOR HARRY, RON, AND HERMIONE!"

"The sword?" said Remus, but Ginny continued on as if he hadn't spoken.

"_I_ SUFFERED THROUGH THE CRUCIATUS CURSE MULTIPLE TIMES WITHOUT BREAKING A TEAR! _ME_, MUM!"

Molly looked too shocked…too bewildered to speak.

"Right then," said Professor McGonagall, joining them now. "Longbottom, Finnigan, come with me."

She strode out of the Great Hall in a hurry, and was followed by Neville, Seamus, Luna, and Ginny. Ginny looked around. Everyone seemed to be in a great deal of panic. Students everywhere were running up and down stairs, shouting orders at each other, flicking their wands in the air. The youngsters had their bags with them and were rushing to the Entrance Hall to be picked up and brought home safely. The teachers however, were following Professor McGonagall to the courtyard.

"…you're actually giving us permission to do this?!" Neville was exclaiming.

"That is correct, Longbottom," said McGonagall, firmly.

"To blow it up? Boom?"

"BOOM!"

"Wicked!" cried Neville. "But how on earth are we going to do that?"

"Why don't you confer with Mr. Finnigan? As I recall, he has a particular proclivity for pyro technics…"

"I can bring it down!" Seamus exclaimed.

"That's the spirit!" cried McGonagall, staring off into the distance of the courtyard. "Now, off you go!"

Ginny, Neville, and Seamus broke at a run. Luna stayed behind with McGonagall and the other teachers.

"What are we doing?" Ginny cried as they ran.

"Blowing up the bridge, that's what!" cried Neville.

They raced hurriedly, as fast as they could, all the way to the broken bridge that led to the path to the Forbidden Forest. Twenty whole minutes must have passed since Voldemort's message. They had so very little time left to prepare for the battle that was sure to come.

As soon as they reached the bridge, Neville and Seamus began to work on it with their wands, while Ginny waited at the end with Luna. A silvery blue light emerged in the sky and, raising their heads, they watched the magical shield stretch afar.

"It's very impressive, isn't it?" said Luna.

Ginny nodded. It felt so incredibly good to see all the teachers finally fighting back. They had been too silent all year long. It was time to act.

They seemed to be waiting there for a long time, when at long last, the shield began to crack. Blue sparks were hitting it everywhere with great force. The Deatheaters had, no doubt, arrived. No sooner than later, Voldemort himself took over and sent a great jinx at the shield, which tore it apart, piece by piece. Ginny watched the sky with horror. This was it. THIS WAS IT. Tonight was the night it would all end, once and for all. She was sure of it.

At the end of the bridge, a storm of deatheaters ran at Neville who had darted back. He flicked his wand and, in a matter of seconds, the bridge collapsed beneath his feet, sending the Deatheaters, as well as him, flying.

"NEVILLE!" Ginny cried, and Seamus actually had to hold her back to keep her from running to him.

There was nothing left of the bridge. It was all gone. And Neville had gone with it. Ginny stared, unable to breathe. Was he? He couldn't be…she would not survive it if he was.

And then, a wand flew out of the darkness, and a struggling, dirt-covered, bloody Neville revealed himself.

"That went well," he said, shrugging.

Together, they ran back into the panicked castle. The deatheaters had already fought their way inside and everywhere they looked, duels were commencing. Ginny held onto Neville as they fought through the crowd. She suddenly bumped hard into somebody and looked up in amazement to find that it was—

"HARRY!" she cried, throwing her arms around him again.

"NEVILLE!" he gasped, staring at Neville's open wounds and gashes of blood. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"Never better!" cried Neville, enthusiastically. "I feel like I could spit fire! You haven't seen Hannah, have you?"

"Abbot?" said Harry.

"I'm mad for her!" cried Neville, turning to go. "I think it's about time I told her since we'll both probably be dead by dawn!"

He dashed for the stairs, dodging a few curses here and there. Harry grabbed Ginny and ran up the stairs too.

"What are you doing?!" Ginny cried, following him.

"Need…to…get…to…Room of Requirement…" he breathed. "Must find…diadem. Ron and Hermione…already there…need fangs."

"Fangs?" cried Ginny, but Harry did not seem to hear her. He stopped dead in his tracks, looked round at her, and kissed her. Then, with one last look, he let go of her and dashed up the stairs.

"Fangs," Ginny whispered to herself.

At that precise moment, a jet of red light flew at her and she ducked just in time. It missed her by inches. Pulling out her wand in a hurry, she retaliated, sending the attacker flying backwards. She did not wait to identify who it had been, but instead ran back down the stairs towards the girls' bathroom that Moaning Myrtle haunted. _Of course! Fangs!_ Harry needed _fangs_. She did not stop to think why. All she knew was where these fangs were and how to get them.

She dashed for the bathroom and turned to face the sink with the serpent carved into it. She tried the various forms of hissing that she'd heard Harry make, until surely, one of them worked. The sink sank into the ground and opened up a large hole. Without thinking, Ginny jumped inside and rolled through the dark tunnel. She hated doing this again but she knew it to be absolutely necessary. It was essential. Crucial. And she must put her feelings aside to do it.

The Chamber of Secrets had not changed at all in the last 5 years. It still had the same, slimy appearance that seemed to scream SALAZAR SLYTHERIN. The green-tiled floors were still flooded with water and the statue of Salazar Slytherin at the end of the chamber was still large and eerie. Shuddering slightly, Ginny stopped at the sight of the skeleton of the great basilisk that Harry had saved her from 5 years ago.

5 years. It had been five whole years since she'd first met Tom Riddle. He had been so kind to her. So gentle and…understanding. She would never have _dreamed_ that he was actually Voldemort in his youth. She could still remember her first year at Hogwarts clearly, though she had tuned out for most of it. She could still see the great gaps in her memory…could still remember all those mornings she woke up, not knowing what she had done the night before. She recalled how she had desperately tried to get rid of the diary, only to have Harry find it. It had been an extremely traumatizing first year. But it had changed her. Still, she shuddered at the memory of it. She did not ever want to go back to being who she was back then. She was a much stronger person now.

Jumping from her little daydream, she marched up to the skeleton of the basilisk and pulled out several of its fangs with excessive force. She pocketed them, looked around the eerie chamber one last time, and then descended from it. Upon climbing back up the tunnel however, she came to face an obstacle. The light from the girls' bathroom was no longer there. There was no way out! She was trapped inside. And worst of all, no one knew that she was there. Not even Harry.

OH NO, WHAT HAD SHE DONE?! She dug her nails into the dirt and tried hard to make room for her to squeeze out, but it was no use. Panicked, she climbed back down and looked around. She knew perfectly well that there was no other way out of there. She couldn't hear anything that was happening in the battle. How long would she have to be trapped in there before she went completely mad? She could hear Riddle now, taunting her and laughing at all the precious secrets she'd shared with him at age 11. Frightened, she rushed from wall to wall, desperately searching for a way out. Suddenly, a loud bang sounded from the corner of the tunnel. Ginny spun around, her wand pointing at it in her slightly shaking hand.

"Who's there?" she cried, fearfully.

A figure emerged from the shadows, holding its hands up in the air.

"It's okay, I've come to help you," said the voice of Draco Malfoy.


	9. The Battle of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and rights belong to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 9: THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS<strong>

"What are _you_ doing here?!" cried Ginny, the panic still present in her voice.

"I told you," said Draco, beckoning her to lower her wand. "I've come here to help you."

"Help me?" said Ginny, her wand still shaking in her hand. "Help me how? How did you know I was here? Did you follow me?"

"No," said Draco. "Myrtle came and found me. She told me you were stuck in here."

Ginny lowered her wand.

"Oh," she said, frowning. "But…how did you get in here?"

"Same as you," said Draco, shrugging slightly. "I…I imitated Potter's little hissing noises."

"You mean Parseltongue?"

"Yeah, that…"

"Speaking of, where is Harry? Do you know?"

Draco hesitated for a moment.

"We just came out of the Room of Requirement," he said, in a very low voice.

"_We?_" said Ginny, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Draco, looking down at his feet. "I… I came looking for my wand, you know. Potter had stolen it from me—"

"Probably when he tried to escape _your _house!" cried Ginny.

"—and Goyle set the whole place in flames—don't worry, Potter's fine. They got away…he…he _saved_ me."

"He did?" said Ginny.

Draco nodded.

"Come on, let's go," he said, stretching a hand out for Ginny. "The battle is still proceeding, you know."

"Yeah, whose side are you fighting on, exactly?" said Ginny, taking his hand. He led her back up the tunnel without a word.

He emerged from it first, then helped her up into the bathroom. Somewhere in the distance, a loud bang sounded, causing them both to turn around in alarm.

"We'd better go!" cried Draco, rushing out of the bathroom.

"WAIT!" Ginny cried, running after him. "Whose side _are_ you fighting on?"

But he never answered, for he chose that moment then and there to disapparate, leaving Ginny more perplexed than ever.

With the fangs still in her pockets, she dashed downstairs. Everything was broken. There were bricks everywhere. Flames had erupted. Wands were flying in the air. Curses and jinxes hitting everyone and everything. Yells and screams. Trolls were trashing walls and sending bricks flying everywhere. Large spiders had come to the scene as well.

Ginny drew out her wand and set to work straight away, sending curses at every deatheater she could find. She spotted her parents quickly. They were dueling a couple of deatheaters at once. Somewhere in the distance, Neville and Luna were battling Greyback the werewolf. She continued to duel, willing herself not to think about what was happening to Harry at that very moment. She couldn't find Fred and George anywhere though, and Remus and Tonks were not there as well.

Ginny ducked as a body flew over her head and crashed into three students, all of whom collapsed to the ground. It had been that of Colin Creevey's. Willing herself not to burst into tears then and there, she spun around and saw Hagrid's brother, Grawp, roaring with fury and throwing bricks everywhere. A scrawny deatheater lunged at her and she pointed her wand at him quickly and yelled "Stupify!" causing him to fly backwards and hit a wall.

"NO!"

Ginny spun around at the sound of Hermione's scream, just in time to see her jinx Greyback who also flew backgrounds. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were running across the courtyard in a hurry. Ginny clashed into them and threw the fangs into Ron's hands.

"What the—"

"COME ON!" Harry bellowed, and they were off again.

Ginny hit another deatheater with a curse and then, with a sunken heart, glanced at the spot where Greyback had been crouching over, moments before Hermione's curse had hit him. There lay an unmoving Lavender Brown, draped in blood.

With tears in her eyes, Ginny ducked again as another body flew by. She turned around and continued with the battle. There were shouts and fire everywhere. Jinxes flying here and there. Somewhere in the distance, a small purple puffy thing was skipping.

"ARNOLD!" Ginny cried.

He must have gone looking for her! She dashed for him but was one second too late for at that precise moment, a jet of red light which had missed Parvati Patil, hit Arnold directly, and he exploded to pieces.

"NOOOO!" Ginny cried. Her eyes were now bleeding with tears, blinding her vision.

"Come on, Ginny!" cried several voices. Remus and Tonks had finally arrived, accompanied by Fred and George.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Ginny bellowed.

"Astronomy Tower!" answered George, hitting a deatheater with "Expelliarmus".

Remus threw Tonks out of the way for Bellatrix had just arrived and had sent a jinx right at her.

With no time to recover from the death of Arnold, Ginny joined Fred, George, Remus, and Tonks in battling Bellatrix Lestrange. She was laughing wickedly at them. It was all very amusing to her.

There was an explosion from overhead and a distant scream. More bricks had toppled over on them. In unison, they ducked down and coughed at the cloud of dust that hovered around them. Ginny rose to her feet and looked around. More people had arrived. Parents of all her classmates. She'd even spotted Neville's grandmother, dueling a tall wizard with a black mask on. She still couldn't find Draco anywhere, but there were more important things to worry about now.

Somewhere in the distance, dementors were speeding fast towards them. They were so close that Ginny could already feel their cold grasps on her. And then, out of nowhere, a blast of light burst everywhere like a large, expanding shield. It had erupted like an exploding canon from the wand of none other than Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Ab!" Ginny cried, rushing to his side. Neville came out of nowhere, his face still bloody. He was now limping terribly.

"I've come to help!" roared Aberforth, flicking his wand in the air to send the hundreds of dementors flying away.

"Remus!" cried Tonks. Ginny spun around. "REMUS! HAVE YOU SEEN REMUS?!"

"Wha—no, he was just here, wasn't he?" said Ginny.

"REMUS!" Tonks bellowed, desperately.

Ginny grabbed her arms.

"DON'T WORRY, TONKS! I'M SURE HE'S _FINE!_"

"REMUS!" Tonks bellowed again, ignoring her.

Neville had taken over the duel with Bellatrix, and screamed at her "THIS IS FOR MY PARENTS!"

She continued to laugh at him as they dueled. Ginny spun around desperately. Tonks had dashed away somewhere, no doubt in search for Remus. Percy, Fred, and George had rushed to Ginny's side and were dueling various deatheaters at once. Neville was blasted off then, and Ginny looked in time to see him rise up and dash at Bellatrix again, only she quickly disapparated. Thunderstruck, Neville dashed at the nearest deatheater and hit him as hard as he could, no longer in need of his wand.

Tonks had apparently found Remus for the both of them were now dueling Antonin Dolohov, the deatheater who had jinxed Hermione unconscious back at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, two years before. Ginny ducked again as a jet of red light nearly missed her, and turned around to face the attacker. It was Carrow. He was eyeing her hungrily. Before she could retaliate however, Fred dashed in front of her and began a duel with him.

"SO, _YOU'RE_ CARROW THEN, ARE YOU?!" he bellowed at the deatheater. "MY SISTER'S TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU."

"DID SHE?!" laughed Carrow, flicking an eye at Ginny. "THE LITTLE SLUT TALKED?!"

"YOU DARE?!" cried Fred. "AND YOU DARE TO LAY A HAND ON HER? YOU FILTH LITTLE PIECE OF SCUM! YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME NOW, YOU WORTHLESS COW DUNG."

Smiling slightly, Ginny spun around and hit a few nearby deatheaters with all the curses she could remember. Everything was chaotic now. People everywhere were screaming. There was still fire everywhere, and the giants were simply attacking the castle itself, sending bricks flying everywhere, all of which Ginny dodged by miracle. It was a while before she'd finally finished off the deatheaters, and had time to glance around for her family members. At that moment however, she heard the horrible cackle of Sirius' cousin, as she set a flash of red light and it hit Tonks square in the chest.

"NO!" Remus cried, catching her as she fell. And then, the same jet of red light hit him as well, and he himself toppled over, dropping to the ground with Tonks…never to rise again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ginny shrieked. She dashed at Bellatrix who, laughing again, disapparated.

"GINNY!" Neville cried, grabbing her and pushing her away. "NO! DON'T! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! THEY'RE…THEY'RE _GONE!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ginny continued to scream. She could not produce any more tears. She was angry. She was FURIOUS. She lunged herself at the nearest deatheater and tore at him. He struggled in her grip and sent her flying against the wall. She cut her wrist and her lip was now bleeding, but she didn't care. She pointed her wand at him and bellowed "STUPIFY!"

The wizard was blasted off and hit the wall so hard that he toppled over and lay unconscious. Ginny looked around again. Fred was still dueling Carrow while George had taken on Antonin Dolohov. Somewhere in the distance, Molly and Arthur were battling a giant troll and Neville and Luna were now dueling five deatheaters at once.

A few short feet away from her, Ginny spotted Percy jinxing a tall, masked deatheater. The deatheater's mask flew off to reveal Pius Thicknesse, the new so-called Minister for Magic.

"Oy, minister!" Percy bellowed at him, laughing. "DID I MENTION I'M RESIGNING?!"

Ginny stunned another deatheater and continued to watch Percy. Fred was beaming at him with glee.

"You're joking, Perce! I never thought I'd live to see the day that you actually tell a—"

The air exploded. Ginny felt herself flying through the air, and all she could do was hold as tightly as possible to her wand and shield her head and arms. She heard the screams of a large group of people, without a hope of knowing what had happened to them. And then, the world had resolved itself into pain and semi-darkness. She was half buried in the rubble of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. A cold air told her that the side of the castle had been blasted away, and a sticky feeling on her cheek told her that she was bleeding hopelessly. Then, she heard a terrible cry that pulled at her insides. She struggled to her feet in the wreckage and spun around. George and Percy were weeping over the body of a red haired person, whose smile had not vanished from his face as he'd bravely faced the deadly curse shot at him by Carrow. Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.


	10. The Outcome

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and rights belong to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 10: THE OUTCOME<strong>

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ginny's cry was most horrifying…louder than ever. She'd never known she could make such a terrible noise. She shrieked so hard that she felt her throat would tear to pieces any minute…that her pounding heart would rip out of her chest. That her brain would explode in her head. It couldn't be. It just _couldn't_ be! No. It was impossible.

And yet, it had happened. Fred continued to lay motionless, unseeing, unfeeling, unmoving. Arms were thrown around Ginny and she was being pulled away against her will. She kicked and fought as hard as she could but was simply blinded by her own tears. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out anymore. Could it be that she had drained herself of her voice entirely?

"_COME ON!_" voices were shouting in her ears. She stopped struggling and let them haul her away, unaware of where they were going.

Ten minutes or half an hour or maybe an hour or a day later, she finally cleared her vision and looked around. Neville, Luna, and Seamus had brought Ginny back to the Room of Requirement which had materialised before them to look like a campsite again. Ginny collapsed on one of the sleeping bags and buried her face in her hands. Neville shrunk beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. He too, was crying. Seamus and Luna stood, too shocked to speak.

And before any of them could say or do anything, a loud, cold, hissing voice sounded inside each of their minds, paralyzing them beyond comprehension.

"You have fought valiantly but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me. One hour."

Ginny froze. She could not comprehend these words. They simply made no sense to her. She did not know how long she, Neville, Luna, and Seamus remained in the Room of Requirement, but eventually, Neville prodded her on the back and heaved her to her feet. Hand-in-hand, they walked out of the room and headed for the Great Hall to analyse the damage in its entirety.

Ginny was not at all prepared for what greeted her once she'd entered the Great Hall. Hermione lunged herself at Ginny and hugged her so tightly she could barely breathe. But she didn't care. Hermione was crying so hard that Ginny could not push her away. Over her shoulder, she saw her parents kneeling at Fred's side, both of them sobbing hard. She saw George and Percy laying practically on top of him, as though trying to shield him further. Bill was standing nearby, crying into Fleur's shoulder. Ron was staring in complete and utter shock, which Ginny imagined mirrored her own at the moment. And just a few feet away from them was Harry.

He looked completely broken. He stared at Fred with an unexplainable expression on his face, and then slowly, very carefully, turned his head to look at the two bodies lying on the ground nearest him. . . Remus and Tonks, side-by-side. Ginny let go of Hermione and strolled over to Harry to comfort him. But without warning, he draped his invisibility cloak onto himself and disappeared behind it. Ginny froze in her tracks. She felt him pass by her and touch her shoulder slightly, and she distinctly heard him sniff.

It was awful. Just awful. People everywhere were crying over dead loved ones and friends. Teachers were crying too as they passed around steaming mugs of hot liquids to comfort the grieving families. Neville pushed Ginny forwards and forced her to sit on a bench. She obeyed. Luna sat beside her and began to cry. Seamus looked like he had been hit by a bulging bludger and Neville was still tearing up. But Ginny did not have any more tears left to weep with. She looked away from her family, not bearing to see them grieve like so. Hermione slowly made her way over to Ginny and sat down beside her, putting her head in her lap. Ginny continued to stare at the wall opposite her, unable to think anymore.

Her eyes landed upon a figure that was standing in the very shadows of the Great Hall. It eyed her with such sadness that she had never seen before. The figure turned to stare at the Weasleys, all of whom were weeping and wailing uncontrollably. And then, as though it had been stung by an electric force, the figure jumped out of its trance and quietly walked out of the Great Hall. Ginny watched the white blond hair disappear into the Entrance Hall, and heaved a deep sigh.

She did not know how much time had passed before she got to her feet and began to help Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey care for the injured. She passed around wet cloths and bandages and teacups and healing potions. At one point however, she had an odd feeling that someone had whispered her name into her ear, very softly. She looked around but there was no one there. She did not need to look twice. She knew that invisible Harry had just walked by her. A jolt of pain pierced her heart. Where was he headed? Not the forest…

He wouldn't.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" said Neville into the now nearly silent hall. Everyone looked up at him. "That noise."<p>

They listened intently. Sure enough, they could hear distant footsteps. Hundreds of them. And murmurs. Neville got to his feet and strode out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard, limping all the way. Ginny and everyone else followed him, very slowly and tiredly.

Ahead of her, Ginny watched Neville limp to a pile of rubble and pick up something very dusty. It was the sorting hat. He examined it carefully, and then looked up. The procession of deatheaters were making their way towards them. The Order and the D.A gathered on one side, while Voldemort and his lot gathered on the other, keeping a distance between them. Hagrid stood a short distance from Voldemort, sobbing quietly, and he was holding something very small in his giant hands. Ginny's heart stopped.

"Who's that?" she said aloud. Arthur had rushed to her side and put his arm around her shoulder. "That Hagrid's carrying…Neville, who is it?"

Neville did not move but merely stared at the unmoving figure in the weeping Hagrid's arms.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort announced triumphantly.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ginny broke at a run, ready to pounce on Voldemort and tear at his skin. But Arthur grabbed her and restrained her. Voldemort cast a shielding charm upon himself.

"Stupid girl!" he called after her as Arthur pulled Ginny back towards him and let her bury her face in his shoulder.

"Harry Potter is dead," the cold voice continued, now more calmly. "From this day forth, you put your faith in _me_."

There was a moment's silence. Ginny looked up and watched a sickening smile form on Voldemort's face. He turned around to face his deatheaters.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" he cried, cheerfully.

They laughed their cold, heartless laughs.

"And now is the time to declare yourselves!" Voldemort wheeled around to face them again. "Come forth and join us! OR DIE!"

There was another silence, much longer than the last. The sky outside had brightened considerably. Had they really been at this all night long? Ginny only now realized that she had been awake for over 33 hours straight. But she did not feel tired. She felt numb. Weak. So helplessly deserted. Harry was gone. _HARRY!_ The one person she could not bear to live without. Gone! _Forever._

"Draco!" came the voice of Lucius Malfoy from the crowd of deatheaters. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

He was standing with his wife at the very front, just behind Voldemort. Ginny, along with many of those surrounding her, wheeled around and found Draco instantly. He was standing with _them_! On _their _side! She could not _believe_ her eyes. She watched him as he stared bitterly out at his parents.

"Draco," said Narcissa's calm, voice. "Come."

On trembling feet, Draco slowly beckoned forwards and stopped in front of the Dark Lord, who was positively beaming at him and embraced him.

"Well done, Draco!" he said, softly.

Ginny watched with new tears in her eyes. He had absolutely _no choice_. He was a _prisoner_ in their ranks.

Still limping, Neville stepped forwards.

"Well, I must say I'd hoped for better," chuckled Voldemort, and his deatheaters exploded with laughter. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom," said Neville, defiantly.

The deatheaters collapsed with laughter, Bellatrix being the loudest among them all.

"Well Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks," said Voldemort, smiling.

"I'd like to say something!" said Neville, surprising them all.

"Well Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

Neville waited a minute.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone."

"Stand down, Neville!" cried Seamus.

"People die every day!" Neville cried, turning round to look at his people. "Friends…family…yeah, we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us. In our hearts. So is Fred…and Remus…and Tonks. They didn't die in vain!" He turned to look at Voldemort. "But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! FOR ALL OF US! IT'S NOT OVER!"

And with that, he pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the hat and pointed it directly at Voldemort.

Ginny thought she must have lost her mind at this point, for she could not believe her eyes. Hagrid stumbled back and Harry seemed to have jumped from his arms! He heaved himself to his feet, pointed his wand at Voldemort (who stared at him with fury) and yelled "Confringo!"

The curse was blocked instantly but the deafening cheers from the Order were not. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione laughed out loud. Harry acted fast. He ran behind the pillars as Voldemort shot jinx after jinx at him, sending jets of fire everywhere. Kingsley, Arthur, and McGonagall pulled out their wands instantly and blocked a series of spells that had been shot straight at them.

It was like a smiling creature had erupted inside Ginny. A fresh new wave of hope swept over her. She pulled out her wand, willing with all her heart to fight. They could do this. They could still do this! There _was _hope. There _was _chance.

And for the next hour or so, Ginny fought her ultimate battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I want to take this moment to thank everyone for helping me to reach 605 views with this story. That is the most I have gotten so far on any story, and I have only been on Fanfiction for about a month now. I really appreciate everyone's support and hope you are all enjoying the story. Feel free to comment below or to message me with any requests as to which characters you'd like to hear from next. <strong>

**I have one last chapter left for this story, and after it is complete, I shall move on to the new story that I have begun, two chapters of which are already published for your consideration. It is called "The Dark Lord Exposed" and is about Tom Riddle's adventures from his time in the orphanage, to a detailed account of his life at Hogwarts, to after Hogwarts (before his rise to power and after), to his exile, to his resurrection. The story will be 50 chapters long and will conclude with Voldemort's death. **

**Thanks again!**


	11. The Ultimate Battle

**CHAPTER 11: THE ULTIMATE BATTLE**

Ginny, Luna, Seamus, and everyone else rushed back into the castle to resume the now-more-lively battle. Neville aimed the sword at Voldemort but he blasted him away, and Ginny could not find him again. Nevertheless, she continued to fight. She threw her best jinxes yet at anybody that looked like a deatheater, and dodged every single curse aimed at her. It was almost like a miracle.

No, Harry's _resurrection_ had been a miracle. This was just pure luck.

Molly, Arthur, McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, Sprout, Kingsley, and Aberforth collectively cast a triumphant protective charm in the Great Hall, shielding all Order and D.A members. Harry had run off to fight Voldemort one-on-one and Hermione and Ron had gone somewhere too. Luna stumbled over a body and fell, hitting her head hard against a table. Ginny quickly rushed to her aid, heaving her back up to her feet. There was a large wound on her forehead now, but other than the immensity of the blood, Luna seemed perfectly okay.

Eager to end this once and for all, the two girls resumed their fighting. From the corner of her eye, Ginny spotted George lunging at Carrow. Instinctively, she ran to help. She cornered Alecto Carrow and lunged at her as well. Together, the four struggled on the floor, yelling and pulling at limbs and hairs. Wands were not enough anymore. Curses were not strong enough. They wanted to rip each other apart. And just when Ginny wasn't looking, a jet of red light hit Alecto square in the chest, and she went unconscious. Ginny looked round at her rescuer. It was Michael Corner and he looked pretty shocked at what he had just done. Beside Ginny, George had managed to silence Carrow once and for all, and he let go of him and sat back, staring at him. Fred was finally avenged.

Not wasting any more time, Ginny jumped to her feet and continued with the battle. This time however, Bellatrix had reappeared and shot a few sparks at Ginny, which missed her by inches. She tried again and Ginny blocked them. She pointed her wand to retaliate but was pushed aside by an excessive force. Her mother had come to the scene. She was pointing a shaking wand at Bellatrix and there was a terrible fury in her eyes.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" she shrieked, and the duel commenced.

Ginny stood back with Arthur, Percy, and George, and watched as her mother finished Bellatrix off with her own jet of red light. Bellatrix Lestrange exploded to tiny pieces, never to reform again.

Things were brightening up. Ginny could feel it. It was as if Harry's resurrection had given them all fresh, new hope. They were fighting stronger than ever. Everywhere she looked, Ginny saw deatheaters collapsing or moaning in pain and Order or D.A members cheering triumphantly at their little victories.

And then, her heart sank. She turned around and caught sight of Neville rushing at Voldemort's snake with Gryffindor's sword. He was going to die. She knew it. She dashed to the scene and stopped abruptly at the sight of Ron and Hermione, lying in a pile of rubble, with their arms around each other and their eyes closed. The snake opened its long mouth in preparation to kill them, but Neville got there faster and sliced him with the sword.

Black smoke puffed out of the snake and into the air. It was skeletal and it was whispering and hissing in Voldemort's high, cold voice. And then, it was gone. As quickly as it had appeared. And Ron and Hermione looked up to see a paralyzed Neville, staring down at the bloody sword in his hand.

Ginny threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Ron helped Hermione up and then quickly pushed her back down for a green light had just barely missed them. Ginny turned round and screamed "REDUCTO!" and Antonin Dolohov was blasted backwards. He toppled over, tried to stand up again, and then was immediately crushed by one of Grawp's large feet.

Before long, Harry and Voldemort had reached the Great Hall and began to circle each other. Everyone else had frozen and watched with anticipation as Harry made a speech about wands and Voldemort glared at him with a threatening look.

"Let's finish this, _Tom_," said Harry finally.

And with that, the two wizards raised their wands in the air and let out green and red sparks which clashed into each other. Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and landed in Harry's. Ginny watched in horror as, at long last, Voldemort collapsed into tiny, little black pieces.

He was gone.

Had she dreamed it?

No.

The deafening roar of cheers from the Great Hall had confirmed that everyone else saw it too.

Everyone lunged at Harry, showering him with hugs and kisses. Ginny however, was the first to reach him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he held on to her, refusing to let go. They stood like that for a long time, until Molly and Arthur rushed to them and began to hug them. Then came Bill and Fleur, then Percy and George, then Ron and Hermione. Neville, Luna, and Seamus joined as well. Everybody seemed to be jumping excitedly around them.

It was _over._ It was really, _really_ over! And now they could finally live in peace.

As though he had read her mind, Harry looked round at Ginny and grinned.

"How would you like to live a peaceful life from now on?"

"There's nothing else I could ever want," she replied.

The next 19 years were their absolute best. Ginny and Harry joined everyone else in the reconstruction of the castle, which only took a little more than a month. Then, they returned for their final year at Hogwarts, along with Hermione of course. Ron joined George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to keep him standing on his feet. George was never the same again, after Fred's untimely death. Now that Ginny thought about it, none of them were. But every time the blazing sun rose in the sky, Ginny could practically see Fred smiling down at them all from wherever he was, and knew that Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Harry's parents, and Dumbledore were with him.

Ginny and Harry married in the Forest of Dean just after they'd left Hogwarts. Everyone was present at the glorious wedding that overlooked a gorgeous lake. They were delighted when Tonks' parents informed them that Remus and Tonks' last dying wishes were for them to become the godparents of Teddy Lupin. They were more than happy to agree.

Ron and Hermione married just the following year, and a large portion of their guests consisted of house elves. Harry went on to become an auror, which only delighted Ginny. She knew that it had been his absolute, number one ambition. She herself, worked for a while with George and Ron at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and then accepted the offer for the Chaser position for the Holyhead Harpies British Quidditch team. She thoroughly enjoyed her short time with them, and then resigned for she found out that she was expecting her first child.

Harry was absolutely thrilled at the news and when the baby boy was born, he and Ginny mutually agreed that he shall be named James Sirius. Ginny had of course wanted to put Remus in there as well, but Harry had promised that their third boy would be blessed with the name. Apparently, he had something else in mind for their second boy, which was born not long after. Albus Severus was the spitting image of his father and had the same emerald green eyes that Harry had inherited from his mother.

A short while later, Ginny cried with glee at the birth of her first daughter. She proudly named her Lily Luna and beamed whenever she looked at her, for she so reminded her of herself. She had the greatest pleasure in informing Luna, who was now Editor in Chief of _The Quibbler_, that she wanted her to be Lily's godmother. As for the godfather, Neville (who had gladly assumed the post of Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, which was now under the leadership of Professor McGonagall) was absolutely delighted to take on the responsibility, and vowed to protect their children as he would his own. He had happily married Hannah Abbott only a few years before, so they were not keen on starting a family just yet.

Ginny and Harry lived quite a comfortable life in a little house on the countryside. They had several pets to keep their children company, though neither of them had ever really gotten over the losses of Hedwig and Arnold. Their photographs sat on the desk in Harry's study, and would remain there for all eternity. Teddy Lupin came to stay with them at least a dozen times a year. They treated him as though he were their own son, and Ginny beamed as Harry continuously shocked him with exhilarating stories about his brave parents, whom both Ginny and Harry desperately missed.

As for Draco, Ginny never heard from him again. She did not know what he was up to or how life was treating him. Only on the day that she and Harry escorted their children to Platform Nine and Three Quarters (it being Albus' first year), did she finally get a glimpse of him. Draco looked very happy with life. He was married and had a son who was the spitting image of him. He glanced around the platform and spotted Ginny and Harry with their children. He gave them a small, courteous nod, and then turned away.

"It has been a crazy life, hasn't it?" Harry said to Ginny as they departed from the platform with Ron and Hermione, having dropped their children off and waved them away on the gleaming scarlet engine that was the Hogwarts Express.

"I think I could do with a few more dragons and dementors every now and then though," sighed Ron.

"Don't be silly, Ronald!" cried Hermione.

Ginny met Harry's eyes.

"I think I've had enough adventure for a lifetime," she told him, beaming.

She had gotten the life she had wanted with the person she had always wanted. All, indeed, was well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm proud to say that this story is finished at last. Thank you to everyone who read and supported! I really do hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment below with your thoughts! Thanks again :)<strong>


	12. AUTHOR'S UPDATED MESSAGE

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, BUT AN AUTHOR'S MESSAGE:**

**I was going to write a story about Remus Lupin's adventures at Hogwarts and his struggles as a werewolf, starting from his first meeting with James Potter and Sirius Black and ending with his finding out that James and Lily are dead. It was going to be a very long story and I was really excited for it, however I decided to explore Fanfiction and found a story already about this. I realize that's no reason to back out of it, but this story was so beautifully and well written and illustrated exactly what I had in mind, so it makes no sense to write something that would be so similar to it anyway. If anyone is interested in reading it, it is called "New Beginnings" and is by Daisley. **

**I will still write the story about Remus and Nymphadora. It will start when Remus is appointed DADA teacher during Prisoner of Azkaban and will fastfoward to the Order of the Phoenix events and go from there, fully canon, to the battle of Hogwarts where we end. Hope you enjoy it! I will work on it as soon as I am done with "The Dark Lord Exposed", which is moving along quickly :)**

**Thanks by the way for 1691 views! It means a lot to me that you are reading what I'm writing! **


End file.
